Deal
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by demons who have plans for him. Set after AHBL2. Limp!Sam Protective!Dean Tortured!Sam Shifter!Dean. My first torture fic so be kind... Oxymoron? Reviews rock my salt. Ash returns. First installment in a series.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review.

Disclaimer: To all the fangirls... I"m working on it OK?! I'll share...

Also check out my other fic I'm working on. Other Generations

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Sam and Dean were driving to the next gig. Just a poltergeist, no big dead all things considered. They passed a car on the side of the road with the hood up and an obviously freaked out woman.

"You think we should help. Nearest town is pretty far away Dean."

"Damsel in distress..." Dean smirked. "Of course we should help Sam, it's our civic duty."

"If you're gonna fix a car you need an upstairs brain."

"Yeah sure Sammy." Dean didn't pay attention and pulled over. "Hey! Need help?"

"My car, it just stopped working. I don't know what's wrong. I barely know how to change my tires." She was really freaked.

Sam saw a tire in desperate need. 'I can see that...' He thought to himself.

"Just chill for a sec. What's your name?" Dean approached her.

"Marisa. Marisa Nordwind."

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam. You mind if we help?"

"Go ahead. I'm stuck unless you try." She backed away from the car.

"Hey Dean!"

"What?"

"This tire is ready to die. I'm gonna change it."

"You're an upstanding citizen Sammy." Dean said from under the hood.

"Oh God. Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't stop. There's no cell reception here. 'Can you hear me now?' my ass. So old it doesn't even have Onstar."

"No problem. We're not in a hurry to get anywhere." Dean smiled up at her and she blushed.

"How's the tire coming Sam?"

"About five minutes."

"Hey, I don't see anything really wrong with the engine from here. You mind if I check the inside of your car?"

"Be my guest."

Dean checked everything. Full tank of gas. Battery was good. Nothing really wrong with the gear shift.

"Done with the tire Dean. How are you doing?"

"I dunno... It seems fi-"

Black smoke started to come from the engine and Marisa backed away coughing from it. Dean jumped out of the car recognizing it for what it was.

"Marisa! Get back! Sam! A little help here?!'

Dean waved his hand to clear the smoke and it suddenly dissipated behind him in time for him to see her eyes turn black and slam the hood down on his head knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Sam had gotten up from the back tire. A man concealed by blankets in the back seat jumped out and held a rag to Sam's face. Sam fought hard at first but then started to go lax before passing out.

'Marisa' dragged Dean's body to the side of his car. And went over to help tie Sam up. "Put him in back with you so we can keep an eye on him." They climbed into the car and sped away.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"I've got a place for him. I have plans for this one."

"Where are we going? If you don't mind me asking...?

"The last place his brother would look. Take his cell and keep it. Check him for weapons too. We don't want the job to get messy."

Dean woke up next to the side of his car with a pounding headache. "Gah... Sam. What a bitch." Sam didn't reply. "Sam?" Dean got up leaning on the Impala for support. "Sammy!" It suddenly hit him. Sam was gone. "Holy Shit!" "SAM!" Dean climbed into the Impala and tried Sam's cell.

'Hey...'

"Sam! where ar-"

'Really?... That's cool. Unfortunately I can't answer my phone right now. Leave a message at the tone and I'll get back to you. BEEP'

"Damnit Sam! You know I hate that message. Sikes me out every– Ok, just listen Sam, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I swear to God this is the last time I come looking for you." Dean hung up and drove to the nearest town and used the motel system they used when they were separated.

"He's starting to wake up. There's no more stuff to keep him quiet."

"Knock him out then if you have to! We need to get him there quietly. Then we'll let him wake up."

"You're the boss." The guy threw a punch at Sam's head. He didn't move anymore for a long time.

**AN: So... Sam will definitely have some tough times coming up.**

**Tell me what you want to see, and you just may see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story I have in the works. Other Generations.

Disclaimer: I own the crayon I'm writing this with.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Dean sat on the hotel bed running his hand through his hair and over his face. 'Damnit, I thought this crap was supposed to be over and done with.' He picked up the phone to start dialing Bobby.

"Hello."

"Bobby. It's Dean."

"What's up?"

"Listen, some demons got a hold of Sam."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I need you to keep an ear out. Call every hunter if you have to." Dean was frantic.

"Alright Dean, I will. Just calm down. We'll find him."

"I can't lose him again..."

"Tell me where you are. I'll meet up with you."

"Motel near St. Elmo... Illinois. Small town so it's the only motel. Bring some hunters with you."

"I'll be there tomorrow Dean. Do some research on what might be happening and get some sleep ok?"

"Yeah... right. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean hung up.

_**SAM**_

Sam woke up and his head was pounding. Then he noticed his surroundings. It was completely dark and it felt like he'd been put on mattress on the ground. Then all there was was cold cement. He stood up and hit his head. The ceiling was at most six foot high making him hunch over to move around. Sam had no clue how big the space he was in was so he traced his hand against the wall.

That's when h noticed the cuff around his wrist and the chain that gave about a five and a half foot reach. His jacket was gone. So he was left in only a t-shirt and jeans. They took his shoes too.

Sam tested the chain to see if he could free himself, it wouldn't give. The cuff was tight around his wrist too. He found the mattress and tried to move it closer to where the chain met the wall, but it was bolted down.

No phone. No weapons. No shoes? 'Great, what now?' He sat down on the mattress to think. Then a light appeared above some stairs and he heard footsteps.

"Well well, look who's finally decided to join us." A woman came up and punched him. Sam knew he recognized the voice from somewhere. All he could see was her outline.

"Where's my brother?"

"Oh, he's here."

"Where. Is. He."

"Please. You think I'm dumb enough to put you two together yet. He's around."

"Let us go!" He made a move towards her but he was slammed against the ceiling before she let him fall to the ground and she pinned him against the wall. "You demonic bitch! Ah..."

"I want you to listen carefully Sammy. There's someone upstairs who wants to make a deal. With you."

"Go to hell."

"Not nice to use bad words Sammy." She punched his jaw and then his abdomen before letting him fall to the ground. "You can negotiate. Or we can do this all day long. I have no preference either way personally."

"I don't make deals with demons." Sam made another move towards her but he was slammed up against the wall harder and crumpled down.

"Pity. Looks like we're going to have to tie you up again."

Sam was aching all over now from being treated like a rag doll. "... I want... to see Dean!"

"And I said no." She went to the stairs. "He's not cooperating bring down the rope Mark. On second thought, bring down a syringe too. He needs to be taught a lesson."

A dark haired man came down the steps.

"Tie him up." Sam fought back at first, Mark was about his size and Sam was sore all over. There was a fist fight and Sam found himself pinned against the mattress with his arms being tied not to gently.

"Help me get his legs." Then his legs were bound as well.

"Hold his head up." Mark pulled Sam up roughly by his hair. The woman injected something into his neck.

Sam immediately felt like he was on fire. He let out screams of agony at first, but then he didn't want to give them the satisfaction so it was stifled to a moan.

"There. We'll be back in a bit to see if you're ready to talk." They went up the stairs slamming the door and leaving Sam now in the dark writhing in pain before he passed out.

_**UPSTAIRS.**_

"Just remember. Don't kill him. I want a little revenge before Sammy and I have a chat."

_**DEAN**_

He searched Sam's laptop endlessly for signs of anything demonic going on. Nothing. The only sulfur in the country seemed to be coming from left over fireworks from the fourth of July. Dean had been at it all night maybe taking an hour for sleep.

He heard a knock on the door the next day as promised. Bobby entered followed by Ellen, Joshua, and least likely of most... Jo.

"Hey, thanks guys."

"Anything turn up?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. You?"

"No."

"Whatever demon did this sure did a bang up job covering its tracks, that's for sure." Ellen dropped her bag.

"Hey Ellen." Dean smiled then looked at Jo. "Jo." He more said it to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey... How's the shoulder?" She moved without looking at him.

"Healed thanks."

"There is one thing I did find out." Jo looked at Ellen.

"Ash. He's alive."

"What!?" They all yelled in unison.

**AN: I can't leave Ash dead. He was freaking awesome!**

**Tell me what you want to see, and you just may see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story I have in the works. Other Generations.

Disclaimer: MOMMY! ERIK WON'T SHARE!

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

"Yeah, Ash is ali–" Jo was interrupted by Dean's phone.

'Sam Cell'

"It's Sam!" Dean yelled before answering the phone.

"Sam! Wher-"

"Sorry, I'm not Sammy." A little girl giggled on the other end.

"Who is this?" Dean was severely confused.

"Does it really matter if we have your brother Dean?"

This was officially getting sick. A possessed child. Great. "Where is he you sonuvabitch!?"

"With us. You should be more specific with your questions Dean." She laughed.

"Where are YOU then!?" Dean was beginning to hate this game.

"Why do you ask questions that you know I won't answer? Life isn't that easy silly."

"Shut the hell up if you won't tell me. Possessing a little girl? That's pretty low–even for a demon."

"I wouldn't tell me to shut up if I were you Dean. Or do you not want to talk to me anymore?" Her tone suddenly became sad.

"You called for a reason. What do you want?"

"I'm gonna send you on a little scavenger hunt Dean. It'll be fun. You're going to go to Wichita and do some research for me."

"Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Because we have Sam. And if you want to see him again, you'll do it for us. Saves time."

"What am I looking for?" Dean surrendered.

"The rules are that you have to stay in a hotel or a library to do the research. Same with your friends. You're going to make a list of every coma patient, every patient in a psych ward, and anyone in an ICU in the city. If you want to go above and beyond look all over Sedgwick County. Who knows... It may earn you some brownie points... Save Sammy here from some pain."

"Listen to me. If you so much as touch Sam, I'll take you straight to hell myself."

"Oh yeah. Poor Dean sold his soul. Wouldn't it be just terrible if Sam died again? And threatening a little girl... real brave..."

"You let her go. She's got nothing to do with this!"

"But she's so useful. I'll call you in a bit to see how it's going. Don't bother to track the phone. We know your little tricks now. You'll never find him. CLICK"

"What'd they say Dean?" Bobby stepped forward.

"We're goin' to Wichita. Now."

"But–"

"I'll explain when we get there. I've got my car. Bobby are you and Ellen ok in the truck?"

"Yeah."

"Dean... I took the bus down. I need a lift from someone."

"Well, you could either trade with someone and ride in the trunk-truck I'm sorry. Or you could ride with me."

"I've got shot gun with you then."

They all headed out and piled into the impala and trunk.

_**SAMSTURNNOW.**_

Sam woke up to freezing water dumped on his face.

"What now?"

"We talked to your brother. He wasn't very nice so we've come to play with you instead." Two small children and a woman appeared.

"Go ahead kids. I'll watch for a bit before I take over."

"Possessing kids? You guys must be in deep shit to sink that low."

The boy kicked him in the face before Sam could say anything else. "Not nice to say bad words."

"You guys are sick! Bring Dean in here or else I'll–"

"What? Kill us?" The girl laughed before pulling Sam up by his shirt and slamming him into a wall.

Sam didn't say anything. They were kids. The demon would keep them alive even if he did kill them. Which was definitely wasn't an option.

"So who are you... ah... working for... killed yellow eyes by the way... if that's who's... orders you're working under..."

The woman watching just laughed. "You're kidding? We don't give a rat's ass about him. Failure if you ask me... couldn't even finish the Winchesters off."

"Where's. Dean." Sam ground out.

"Around. Go upstairs kids. Sammy and I have to talk."

"Yes mom."

"You're all sick and twis–"

The woman slapped him. "You'd better mind your tongue. I might just get permission to cut it out if you're not careful." She held Sam's head in her hand. He was still drugged a bit and too sore to fight back.

Sam winced at the thought. "Get your hands off of me bitch." He spat at her.

She took out a knife. "That was a bad idea Sam." She walked over and Sam tried to move away. He had his back to the wall and kicked out when she got close. The knife went sliding out into the darkness. The woman screamed and lunged at him, but Sam was more prepared.

They fought until Sam was finally about to get into a standing position. He forgot about the low ceiling and hit his head. Hard. And fell over. The woman was shorter than him so she didn't need to worry about the low ceiling.

As soon as Sam was down she was on top of him and beating him. Blows to the face mostly. Sam was losing consciousness fast and it was all he could do to put his hands up in defense.

"I just wanted to talk Sam. Looks like you're still wanting to fight." Sam only made things worse by trying to kick her off of him. She went for his throat and held him down leaving him gasping for air. Sam started to turn blue before a voice came from upstairs.

"Don't kill him yet. We still need him." Sam's vision was fading at the edges, but he saw something shiny in the dark. _The knife._ He kept a mental not of which direction it was in. He was still fighting for air when the woman's grip loosened and he felt a needle go into his arm.

Sam felt the same excruciating pain as before and couldn't help the screams he let out between gasps for air. He couldn't focus on anything aside from the pain as he heard a door slam.

"AHH! DEAN!" He called out in hope that his brother was close and could hear him.

Sam wasn't lucky enough to pass out this time. He couldn't move aside from trying to avoid the pain that seemed to be everywhere. Whatever they injected him with stopped after a few agonizing minutes. He crawled back to the mattress shivering from the cold water and curled up into a ball.

Forget the knife. He probably had a concussion. Definitely a broken nose that would stop bleeding. Even though he couldn't see in the darkness, Sam could feel one of his eyes swelling shut. No, Sam didn't pass out. He stayed like that for about an hour before he fell asleep.

_**UPSTAIRS**_

"I clearly told you not to kill him."

"No buts. Screw up again and I'll make sure you go back to hell and stay there. Don't forget that you owe me!"

"No. I remember. And I'm very grateful for you getting me out–"

"Then don't mess up again. Got it?"

"Yes." The woman looked down.

"Why don't you bring 'Dean' in here so I can talk to him in private."

A man walked in. A shifter walked in wearing Dean's face. He looked like crap. But that was part of the plan after all.

"I'm going to need you soon. So study up Dean. You're going to have to go see Sammy soon."

"What do you want from him so badly?"

"It doesn't matter. You all owe me big time and your job is to get Sam into a condition where he's ready to talk."

**AN: So how can I make Sammy suffer some more? Suggestions are good. Muhahahaha!**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

Disclaimer: When I die, I will find a place to haunt and then they will be mine... muhahahaha.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

The hunters finally found a cheap hotel with joining rooms. Jo spoke up first.

"So why are we here instead of looking for Sam?"

"Well, I know demons are behind it. A possessed little girl is a good indicator." Dean disgusted at the thought. "We don't know where they are and the only way for us to even get any clue is to look for coma patients, people in ICU's, and anyone in a psych ward in the city."

"That shouldn't be too hard there's–"

"We aren't allowed to do research outside of a hotel or library."

"How are they going to knot the difference Dean. I mean, they don't know who's working with you." Bobby thought.

"They'll find out Bobby. They always do." Ellen stepped forward.

"Wait. Where's Joshua?" Dean looked around. "I thought he was in the truck with you."

"When he heard 'Ash is alive.' He went off in his own direction." Ellen paused. "Ran off at the last rest stop."

"Ok... one man down."

"How do you want to do this Dean. Sam's your brother." Bobby nodded.

"Ok. Ok. Just let me think a minute." Dean paused. "Two of us should cover the libraries while two stay here and use the computer."

"I brought mine." Jo pulled out a bag.

"I've still got Sam's... You think you could handle the libraries?" He directed towards Bobby and Ellen.

"Sure thing Dean. We've gotcha covered. C'mon Bobby."

_**BACKTOTHOSEOHSOLOVELYDEMONS**_

"I need to go out."

"But if you're in charge, what should we do while you're gone?"

"Don't kill him. I need that body by the way. It'll be more useful."

"Can't I just–"

"No." There wasn't a question and the demons traded. "The neighbors are going to hear the screaming. It'll be better if I go out and make an appearance. There's also a little... errand... I have to run..." She smiled.

"Richie. Come here sweetie. Mommy and you are going out." She smiled and picked up the small child before heading out the door.

"You never said what we should do while you're out."

"Yes I did." She gave I twisted smile. "I said you shouldn't kill him." The door closed.

_**THEWORLDOFSAMTHATYOUALLARESKIPPINGTO**_

Sam woke up when the door slammed. His head was killing him and he was still tied up.

'Perfect...' He thought to himself. He thought about what to do for what seemed like hours but were probably minutes. Sam finally remembered the discarded knife and began to inch towards its general direction.

He found it after feeling around and maneuvered so that he could untie his hands. It was surprisingly easy. Sam managed to cut away all of the rope and sat on the mattress rubbing his sore ankles and wrists. Things were looking up. He had a knife. The ropes were gone. But Sam still had one hand chained to the wall.

There was time to think before they came down for him next. Sam thought about Dean and what they were possibly doing to him. If he was even alive... What would they do next. Sam's brain was all over the place by the time he heard footsteps and saw light peek out from the door.

He immediately straightened himself up as much as he could to prepare for what was coming.

"Well well... Sam Winchester... Looks like I have you all to myself for now." The girl from before walked over.

Sam held the knife behind him. The problem was that he didn't have it in him to hurt a little girl–possessed or not. And even by doing so he wouldn't gain much.

"What happened to the people upstairs?"

"There up there. It's just my turn first."

"I thought you wanted to talk..."

The girl laughed. "I don't. The one who does walked out about half an hour ago. I want some payback." She stepped forward.

"What the hell did we ever do to you?" Sam backed away.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about the airplane? I've spent over a year in hell after that." She was angry. This all sounded strange coming from her mouth.

"You were–?"

"Yep. And I want to play."

"Tell me where Dean is!"

"Why should I do that?"

Sam didn't say anything.

"I've got some wonderful stuff in my bag here. Thought maybe I should share..."

"What are you going to do?" Sam gulped as his eyes shifted to the bag.

"By the time everyone's done Sam... You'll be lucky to remember who you are. You'll be lucky to remember John. Your brother... Dean."

The last part about Sam's family made him lose all composure and he grabbed the girl by her arm and held her in a headlock. She struggled. Doing anything to get free. Clawing at his face even. Her fingers reached his eyes and they immediately started to burn. And he let go screaming.

She had something in her hands when she came back and he realized it was some sort of soap by the smell. She rubbed it into his eyes and Sam could only try and blindly push her away as his eyes watered and burned.

"Sorry Sam. That's all I can do for right now. But someone will come down after me and play a little." She skipped up the stairs leaving Sam rubbing his eyes and stifling screams and trying to get the soap out. "By the way... If you're good, you might get to see Dean soon." She closed the door.

_**UPSTAIRS**_

"You ready?" Mark asked the shape shifter. He literally looked like Dean if he had been beaten and dragged by a car.

"Yeah." Its eyes flashed.

"Just make it come off real. Or he won't buy it." Mark grabbed the shifter's shoulder before heading down the stairs.

_**SAMPOV**_

Sam was left with the possibility of seeing Dean soon. That meant he was probably alive. Sam's eyes were still burning with soap when he heard the door open and a familiar voice. But he couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"DEAN!" Sam forgot everything and went as far as he could towards the stairs. He watched as Dean was shoved down roughly ahead of Mark and then shoved into a wall.

"Ah... Jesus..." Dean looked over and saw Sam.

"Sammy!"

"Dean! I'm here."

"You all right little brother?"

Before Sam could answer the demon pushed Sam back against the wall while holding on to Dean.

"You hurt him I swear to–" That earned Dean a punch in the face.

"Ok. We've decided that you two should spend... a little quality time together to help Sammy here think things through." He took one of Dean's hands and cuffed him to the wall as well.

"You wanted to see Dean... what do you say now Sam?"

Dean and Sam just exchanged a look. "Ok, you still don't feel like talking..." Mark went over to the bag and pulled something out and plugged it in.

"That'll take a while... But I've figured out some ways to kill time." He stepped towards Sam.

"Don't touch him!" Dean shouted. But Mark didn't pay attention. Sam was now pinned against the wall again.

"Well, looks like you got the ropes off..." Mark had been holding a brick and suddenly used it to crush Sam's uncuffed hand. The shock of it made Sam let out a scream of agony as his hand was struck. Probably breaking more than a couple bones.

"Maybe you won't get out so easily now."

"HEY! Leave him out of this, I'll talk!" Dean tried to stop the torture that was beginning.

"You see Sam. We can negotiate with either you, or Dean. Now Dean... He can deal with torture. So can you. But watching it happen to each other..." He grinned not taking his eyes off of Sam.

"I SAID I'D TALK!" Dean shouted.

"Oh Dean, Sam has more to give us. You're more of... second place." He released Sam who was now holding his aching hand.

"Don't make another deal Dean."

"I can't let this just happen Sam!"

"Aw. The brothers care about each other." Mark returned to Sam with what ever he'd plugged in a moment ago.

"You've already been through most of what Sam's had, but we thought we'd try this one on him first." Mark took a hot curling iron and pressed it against Sam's cheek. He trying to move away but found himself cornered as it was again pressed against his face. It only took a few seconds before Sam couldn't stand it anymore and cried out.

"JUST STOP!"

Mark didn't listen as he took Sam's hand and clamped it on a few fingers. Sam was squirming against the wall and trying to pull back. But Mark was stronger and Sam had nowhere to go.

"Ready to talk Sam?" He asked after Sam's cries had gone on for a while.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Mark. His throat was sore now but he still managed to grind out, "...No... I won't... Make a deal..." His eyes shifted to Dean. "Don't do it... Dean. No matter what."

"Alright then. I'll leave you two to think on this note..." Mark had Sam's head against the wall and threw a punch before letting him fall to the ground and kicking him. Sam wasn't even screaming anymore. He was just trying to protect himself and when he heard Mark come back towards him, it could only mean one thing.

"Watch this Dean, it's pretty cool." Mark had another syringe and Sam knowingly recoiled as Mark paused for Dean to watch.

"What are you gonna do?! Leave Sam alone you sonuvabitch!"

Mark pierced Sam's skin with the needle and the drug took effect again. Dean watched in the low light how Sam's back immediately arched and he let out a gasp of pain before falling back onto the mattress.

"SAM!"

Sam was left breathing heavily and just moaning with the pain because it hurt to cry out anymore and it was all he could do. He watched as Mark walked away, kicking Dean in the ribs before heading up the stairs.

"I'll leave a little light on this time..." The door slammed.

Sam was now just staring at Dean in pain. It wouldn't stop.

"Sammy?" Dean reached towards him but fell short. "C'mon Sam. Talk to me."

"God... Dean..." Sam's face contorted in pain. "...Hurts... everywhere... like... ah!... fire!" Sam was curled up and doing a poor job at masking the pain.

"What have they been doing to you Sam?" Dean looked into Sam's face but Sam couldn't talk past everything. "God... Sam. I'll get you out. I promise if it's the last thing I do."

It was a low enough dose to keep Sam in pain, but awake as Dean watched.

"...Dean..."

"What is it Sam?"

"I'm... sorry..."

"For what Sam?"

"They made you... watch..." Sam was losing it as the pain started to subside.

"This isn't your fault Sam."

Dean watched as Sam's eyes just stared blankly ahead now. If you wouldn't have heard him still struggling for air, you'd think he were dead.

"Sam?" Dean paused. "Sammy!?"

_**UPSTAIRS**_

"So the shifter's down there with him now?"

"Yeah."

"And how's that going?"

"He's doing a great job. Hell, even if Sam weren't in all that pain I don't think Sam would be able to tell the difference between our little friend and Dean."

"Wow. She'll be impressed when she gets back."

"No kidding."

"What's after this. I only know the plan up to here."

"It all depends on what Dean and his playmates do. But Sam's got a lot more coming if he doesn't talk or if Dean makes a wrong move."

"How will she know abo–"

"Trust me, she'll know."

**AN: Sorry to make you wait. More of Sam suffering is planned, but anymore ideas are helpful in that. Suggestions are good. It may be a while until the next update due to real life dragging me away.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

My apology to the readers: I'm really sorry for the long time it took me to update. The real world found me and tried to murder my bubble I was living in. I'm back for the time being and I'm hoping the length of this will make up for it.

Disclaimer: My counselor says I should focus more on my actual writing assignments and not this. To hell with the real world.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Bobby and Ellen left leaving Jo and Dean to do research in the motel room. They sat in silence for a while before Dean finally spoke up, not looking away from the screen.

"So... Ash is alive?" He said it quietly.

"Huh?" Jo looked up at Dean. "Sorry, couldn't hear you."

"You said that Ash is alive."

"Yeah. I saw him about a week or two ago."

"Did he say anything? You wouldn't happen to know where he is..."

"I was working the bar when I saw him come in. He looked... I don't know... like he had a lot on his mind." Jo paused. "I went over to him and tried to talk to him. It was almost like he was checked out or something. He didn't say anything until I spoke to him first."

"That's different."

"Yeah... Well, he had a few drinks. He said something about you and Sam. He was mumbling though so I didn't really catch any of it. Ash was in there about an hour before he just left. Didn't even pay. I took care of that though."

"Did he say where he was going? He could really help us about now."

"If I knew I would've found him and brought him along Dean. He just took off and disappeared. I checked all the motels. Everywhere. He must have been passing through."

"We need to find him after we get Sam... He knows something and it's important that Sam and I find out."

They went back to their research.

"Are you finding anything Jo?"

"I'm just looking through news articles. It's hard to get into the hospital database and find patient records. I'm not Ash or Sam... But I'm working on it."

"Good. I gave up hacking in about an hour ago. I've only got three possible candidates and we need a whole list it seems."

"How do you think Ellen and Bobby are doing?"

"Probably the same. But they've got access to older news paper articles so I'm hoping they bring in new stuff."

Dean looked down at the key board before looking back up at Jo who was now absorbed in researching again.

"Hey Jo..."

"Yeah?" She didn't look away from the screen.

"Listen. I just wanna say..." Dean stopped.

"What?"

"I guess I'm saying I'm sorry. I owe you a lot from when Sam was... Anyway. I know I've been an ass."

"Don't worry about it." Jo's face showed no emotion as she continued typing.

"Wow..." Dean chuckled. "I thought you might–"

"I said don't worry about it." It was an order.

Dean turned back around and it was quiet again.

_**NOTHINGEXCITINGHAPPENSATTHELIBRARYSOBACKTOTHEDEMONS**_

"Well hey! If you aren't a sight for sore eyes." A friendly woman walked up to Richie and his mother smiling. "I haven't seen you out and about lately. What's been going on?"

"Oh, I've got some relatives staying over and I've just been really busy lately." She looked down at the little boy holding her hand. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yeah Mommy. There's tons of people in the house."

"Listen... I don't mean to pry or jump to conclusions... but I've been hearing screaming. The other neighbors have too. Is everything ok?"

"Screaming...?" She looked confused. "Oh! Now I know. Mark's been into these horror films lately. We don't let the kids watch of course... but he's also enjoying the new sound system he put in. You know men..." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, my husband was the same way with his new computer... Tweeking it every spare second." The neighbor smiled. "We were just worried that something was going on..."

"No worries. Richie and I were just going to the park for a bit. He's been begging for the swings."

"Well you two have fun. Seems like you have enough on your hands already so I'll just spread it around that you're alright."

"Thank you so much. That's such a great help to me. I honestly can't deal with anymore people at the moment... relatives staying and all."

"Right. So I'll see you later."

"Bye." Richie and his mother's eyes flashed black as the woman turned her back. And they walked down to the park. "Time to put on a show honey." She smiled.

_**IWILLGETTOASHLATERON,BUTNOWWERETURNTOTHEBASEMENT**_

The shifter just watched as Sam checked out from the real world. There was no real point in keeping up the act until he woke up again. It grinned at the torture that he'd been able to witness... vengeance... even if it meant him chained to a wall and play big brother. For now...

Mark came down the stairs while Sam was still out of it and began to talk quietly to the shifter.

"...Any news about–?"

Mark looked him in the eye with a horrible expression. "There's been a... small hitch in the plan..."

"What happened?"

Mark leaned in closer and whispered something into the shifter's ear.

"She's not gonna like that..."

"I know. But you know what happens now." Mark smiled wickedly.

"We start Plan B..." It gave Dean's smirk.

Mark only nodded as he saw Sam begin to stir.

_**UPSTAIRSABOUTANHOURLATER.**_

"I didn't miss out on anything did I?" The demon set the little boy on the ground.

"We've just been having a little fun with him..."

"What's happening right now?"

"The shif–Dean, is down there with him right now."

"How's that going?"

"Sammy's so out of it he can't tell the difference. Not that he could anyways. Dean's putting on a real performance."

"Well that's good. Did you call his brother yet?"

"Yes actually..." The little girl looked down.

"What?"

"They found some patients..."

"You're not telling the whole truth." Her eyes went black.

The girl looked up. "There's a problem. Joshua, one of the hunters, isn't with them anymore..."

"What'd you tell them."

"They have a day to find him."

"Not what I would have given them... not bad though..."

"Should we go ahead with the other plan?"

The demon thought for a moment. "Yeah. They won't find him in time. No harm in getting a head start..."

_**WHATABOUTJOSHUA?**_

Joshua managed to steal a car he honestly had no idea where he was since he had fallen asleep on the way. He finally passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Blackford. Pop. 3962."

Lovely, another small town. He knew he was somewhere in Kansas and that everyone else was headed to Wichita. Not that he was following them. It was just good to know.

Jo said that Ash was alive... If anyone could find Sam, it was Ash. He had no idea where to look and only a vague idea of where he was himself. He finally settled on stopping at the next place with internet service.

Why wouldn't Ash stay in contact? There was something wrong here... It didn't add up. If he were trying to hide, Ash would use aliases to get around. Finding him wouldn't be easy, but at least he had a place to start as he searched google for names.

After searching all night, he'd managed to link all of Ash's aliases together and the pattern in which he was using them... It's always patterns...

Joshua just had to wait for Ben Dover to use his credit card. He was rewarded about an hour later. Ash was in some small town in southern Nebraska. Joshua decided to get a couple hours of rest before driving in that direction. Ash was only two or three hours away from where he was now.

He left sometime before dawn and made it to the hole in the wall where Ash had apparently checked in around 7:00. Joshua asked which room 'Mr. Dover' was in and was directed to room 475.

The door was unlocked and Joshua was a little shocked at what he found...

_**NOWWEGOBACKTODEANBECAUSETHEPLOTNEEDSIT.**_

Ellen and Bobby returned after the library had closed. Again... medical files seem to be confidential so that made things hard.

"Hey, you find anything?" Dean perked up when they came through the door.

"No... not much actually for a city this size. We found four coma patients and two people in mental wards. You?"

"Pretty much the same."

Ellen tossed the notes onto the bed. "We need to compare names. There are probably some repeats."

They counted the names and came up with thirteen possibilities... which was then narrowed down to seven when they discovered that some of the coma patients had died and a few mental patients managed suicide.

"Great..." Dean fell back onto the bed. "I hope that's enough."

"We'll keep going Dean, we can start again tomorrow. Alright?" Jo looked over at Dean who had his arm over his face.

Dean didn't say anything. Why was everything in his life so screwed to hell? Literally...

"Jo's right Dean. We'll pick up again tomorrow." Bobby stepped towards Dean.

"Yeah..." Dean was wiped out for some reason. Everything was wrong. Why couldn't things just stop for a day and be normal? He realized he suddenly understood a little of what Sam felt.

"We'll salt the doors and windows. C'mon Jo." Ellen motioned and went into the adjoining room and closed the door. Bobby would know what to say more than they would.

"Dean..."

"What Bobby?" Dean was annoyed and didn't feel like conversation.

"We'll find–"

"Look Bobby. I've heard it. Okay? I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Dean. I know you're frustrated. I know you wanna find Sam. But right now we just have to trust that we will. Have some faith ya know?"

Dean stood up suddenly angry. "Look Bobby! We _will_ find Sam! Faith has nothing to do with it. And have faith in what? That the demons will keep their word? This is so freaking messed up!"

"I know you don't believe in a higher power Dean. I know you only think there's only evil in the world. But have you ever considered why demons flinch at Christo? Why they can't enter hallowed ground? Why holy water works?"

Dean and Bobby just stared at each other until the door opened and Ellen came through with salt.

"Just finishing up. We should all get some rest before tomorrow." She glanced at both of them before closing her side of the door.

"Shower's your's Dean. I'll take one in the morning." Bobby finally looked away from the staring contest going on between the two. "G'night Dean."

"Yeah... G'night Bobby." Dean closed the bathroom door.

_**LATERTHATMORNING**_

Bobby woke up early and headed for the shower. Dean was still asleep. Bobby would wake him up later. Dean could use the rest.

Dean awoke to the sound of the shower running. But more importantly... His cell phone. 'Sam' He jumped up, immediately awake and answered.

"_Hello again Dean. How's it going?"_

"_Oh... Just peachy. You?"_

_The demon only laughed. "Oh Dean."_

"_Listen, let's skip the pleasantries... I've had enough crap. So tell me... WHERE THE HELL IS SAM!"_

"_Ooohh... easy there Dean. Sam's with us. But there's some things I need to know..."_

"_Oh yeah, and what's that?"_

"_How's your little search going. Anything turn up yet?"_

"_Maybe I'll tell you if you let me talk to Sam."_

"_Tell me... Where's your friend? Joshua."_

"_What? What's he got to do with this? If you have him too I swear to–"_

"_Listen. I have your brother. I call the shots. Now answer me and maybe I'll put Sam on..."_

_Dean sighed. "Joshua skipped out on us. I have no idea where he is..."_

"_So he's not with you." The demon paused. "What about your search?"_

"_Sam first."_

"_Have it your way then." There was silence and Dean heard a door open. The next thing to come were screams of pain coming from a few feet away. Sam's screams._

"_SAMMY! You sonuvabitch stop it right now!"_

"_He can't hear you Dean." The door closed. "Now answer the question."_

"_We found a few yesterday. Seven."_

"_Hmm..." The demon considered it for a moment. "Find two more. I'll call you. Oh, and by the way... Find Joshua or all bets are off. You knew the rules. He separated. You have a day to find him." Click._

Dean stared at the phone in shock before turning it off. Everyone was standing behind him and he was startled as he turned around.

"We heard you yelling. What's goin' on?"

"We need a new plan Ellen..."

"What'd they say?" Bobby was sitting on his own bed.

"We need two more victims for one..."

"We already know we need more Dean."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Jo sat in a chair.

"It's Joshua. They're pissed because he left. We have a day to find him."

"What! How the hell are we supposed to do that? We don't know where to look. He could be anywhere by now!" Ellen straitened up.

"He went after Ash... We find Ash, we find Joshua." Bobby stood up. "Jo."

"Yeah?"

"You saw him last. Ellen and I'll stay. You and Dean go find him."

Everyone was silent before Dean started to move and get his bag. No one else did anything.

"You all heard him. GO!" Dean slammed the door to go wait in the impala.

_**SAMINTHEBASEMENT**_

Sam woke up to see Mark looming over Dean.

"You... leave him... alone..." Sam struggled to get up and fight the pain.

"Look Dean, we can talk to Sammy now." Mark threw a punch at Dean's face.

"Go to hell. Don't touch him, and it's Sam!" Dean spat.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Mark looked at Sam who was feebly standing up.

"Bite me... I don't make... deals..."

"Surely you don't want to go through anymore. You don't want to see anything happen to Dean either. Do you?"

Mark went over to Dean and began to beat him. All of this being an act of course. The shifter knew how to exaggerate a blow and Mark was holding back.

"Dean!" Sam watched his brother fight and struggle at the beginning before he finally started to gradually get weaker. "Stop!"

Mark paused for a minute. "You're right. I'm going about it all wrong..." Mark kicked Dean in the side. And walked over to Sam. He was swaying with the effort to stand and not hit his head on the ceiling.

Mark backhanded him and threw a punch to Sam's head that left him spinning and falling to the hard floor. Sam turned over on his back with a grunt of pain. "What else can you... do to me... huh? You... won't kill Dean... and you won't... kill me... yet." Sam gave him a smirk.

"We won't kill you... but we can do much more." Mark approached Sam as he moved and was backed up into the wall. Mark put his palm on Sam's forehead and Sam's eye snapped shut revealing images.

_John, yelling at him. "Don't come back!" While Dean stood between the two. Torn. It always killed him when they fought._

_The pain from the woman in white ripping out his heart._

_Jess, burning on the ceiling. The blood dripping down..._

_Bloody Mary. Forcing him to see the truth._

_He watched himself in the asylum. Shooting Dean with the rock salt. Throwing words that cut into him. Pulling the trigger to try and kill Dean..._

_The vision of Dean shot in the head and falling to the floor with a look of shock plastered on his face._

_Getting Dean out of the Bender's house._

_Dean in the cabin, bleeding, dying. Watching him in the backseat before the crash._

_John. Dead on the hospital floor._

_Every time someone died because of a mistake–_

"STOP IT!" Dean's voice cut through. He watched as Sam writhed and bucked against some unimaginable pain. He made a sickening noise in his throat that was a mix of trying it inhale and cry out at once.

Mark let Sam fall to the ground and turned to Dean. "You're right. Better save some for later..."

Sam let silent tears role down his cheeks as he crawled to the mattress. Everything was his fault. Everything boiled down to him. He heard the door slam and Dean vaguely trying to get through to him.

"Sam?" Dean looked over at his brother. Sam sat in the corner with his knees to his chest. "Sammy? Say something to me."

"...My...fault..." He said quietly. Sam looked Dean in the eye.

"What?"

"Everything..." Sam was in a world of his own now.

"God Sam... What'd he do to you...?" Dean got as close as the chain would allow but Sam remained in the same spot. "It's ok Sammy. We'll get out."

Sam just wanted to sleep, get away from everything. His wish came true a minute later, but it wasn't as much sleep as it was unconsciousness from the pain in his head. It was ten times worse than any vision.

The shifter watched until Sam was finally out of it and relaxed against the wall. He hated having to act the part of Dean. But it was worth it to be front row to watch. If they were really going with the second option... he'd get his turn too anyway.

_**THEDEMONSUPSTAIRS**_

Mark climbed the stairs quite pleased with himself. It was almost like a contest now... who could make Sam suffer the most before he gave in.

Mark saw everyone else sitting and talking about what was to come next.

"Nice of you to join us. Things have changed since you've been down there.

"What happened?"

"We decided to scrap the old plan." Sari paused. "The second one is much more fun anyway."

"When do we start?"

"Give Sam a few more hours. Go down again while he's still out of it and let Dean know. He knows what to do from here." She paused. "If we don't hear anything after that, then we go down and check."

**AN: You all should like the new plan for Sam... muhahaha. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

My apology to the readers: I'm really sorry for the long time it took me to update. The real world found me and tried to murder my bubble I was living in. I'm writing this at school in my spare time, so please forgive.

Disclaimer: I've got a birthday coming up... I'll just have to make a wish.

Special thanks to all of my reviewers and PeanutX for pushing me to get with it and update.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Joshua walked in to find Ash lying in a heap on the single bed. Much like when he would crash on the pool table. There were papers scattered all over the place. How could a person trash a room so quickly? He clearly hadn't been thinking either. No lines of salt with the door unlocked was like an invitation.

He approached Ash, trying not to shift any of the papers. Ash could be going through a chaos system phase again...

"Hey, Ash."

Ash didn't move. Joshua walked over.

"Ash!"

He jumped up with a gun in hand pointed at Joshua but then lowered it.

"What the...? What the hell you doin' here? I almost freaking shot you."

"I could ask the same thing."

"I'm waiting..."

"For what? Everyone's looking for you."

"Got that straight." Ash tossed the gun on the bed. "The damn things know I've been workin' with Sam and Dean... It's why they torched the roadhouse..."

"That's not you're fault."

Ash ignored the statement and went on. "They've been after me since I got out. Turns out I know more than they do since that fugly demon died. Good that I grabbed what I found out before I ran too. I can't turn my head anymore without gettin attacked."

"Listen. I'll explain more on the way, but you need to come with me. Now. Sam's been taken."

"Demons? Holy shit it was supposed to go down different..." Ash started to grab his things and shove them into a bag.

"Different... What?" Joshua helped Ash with his things.

"You know how people make a will...?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Yellow Eyes had one... sort of."

"Meaning?"

"That there were certain things that were supposed to go down and this definitely isn't it."

_**DEANANDJO**_

Dean sat impatiently in the car and honked the horn after a few minutes. Jo came out with her back and got into the front seat

"Ok, where did Joshua jump ship?"

"Rest stop off of the highway. I don't remember the name, but I know where it is. I'll navigate."

It took four hours to find the rest stop and Dean jumped out of the car as if he expected Joshua to be right around the corner.

"Dean. He's not going to be here. Just go inside and ask the clerks if they saw anything."

Dean left without a word.

Apparently there was a car stolen. And a pissed off customer as well. Dean managed to get a look at the security tapes. He said something about the guy having a breakdown and that they needed to find him. He caught the license number and which way Joshua headed before he thanked the clerk and left.

Dean tossed his cell to Jo. "I need you to make a call."

"Why can't you?"

"Well, one the feds are after Sam and me. Two, it won't be long before they figure out my number. Three, if it's a woman's voice on the line, they'll be less suspicious of the number. And four, I'm sure that the lucky officer who answers won't be able to resist the lovely voice of officer Greta Morris from the Hutchinson Police Department." Dean smirked.

"What am I supposed to ask?"

"Find out where the plate was last scanned. It'll lead us to him."

"Alright."

After a few minutes of talking and sweet talking the guy on the other end and convincing him that if she just did this one job, she was sure to get a pay raise.

Jo flipped the phone closed and looked across the car at Dean. "He's in Nebraska. Some cheap motel."

"Let's go." The both got in the car and the engine roared to live as Dean sped out of the parking lot. They had 12 hours to find Joshua and get him back to Wichita. You could almost hear the land speed records shatter.

_**THEDEMONSAGAIN.**_

After a couple hours Mark crept down the stairs. Sam was passed out in an awkward position and he sneered at him before heading to Dean who was looking at him, waiting for news.

"I've been upstairs with the others. We had a little... meeting and decided that we can go ahead with plan b." Mark paused waiting for a response. Dean just looked up at him hopefully. "Do you need anything? I'm told that you know what to do from here."

"Yeah." Dean looked around. "First I need rope and a knife."

"Done, it's in the bag we left down here."

"I'm going to have a little chat with Sam when he wakes up." Dean whispered. "Bring an armchair down here with some of those little drug cocktails you've been giving him. I'm going to need a little bit of light, so just tell me where the switch is."

"I'll bring the chair down. Anything else?"

"Bring a first aid kit and some food and water–Not a lot though. Hide the kit where I can see it, but put the food and water at the bottom of the stairs." Dean looked over at Sam's limp form. "If I need anything else after that, I'll call up to you. Feel free to come check in after I get started." Dean grinned.

_**AFTEREVERYTHINGISBROUGHTDOWN.**_

Everything was set up. All the shifter needed was for Sam to wake up. He began to call him.

"Sam."

Nothing.

"Sammy... you need to wake up."

Sam stirred a little but still didn't wake up.

"SAM. WAKE. UP. I need you around little brother."

It was an order and Sam let out a groan of pain before putting on the mask. Dean would only worry more. "Dea–" Sam coughed, "Dean?" It was more of a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here. You ok?"

"...Yeah..." Sam turned himself to face his brother and couldn't help but grimace in pain.

"Yeah... Sure looks like it..."

"You?" Sam looked over at his bruised and beaten brother.

"Ok is relative here Sam. So looking at you... I'm super."

Sam was leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah..." Sam started to close his eyes.

"Hey, man. Stay awake. We need to find a way out of here. Now, you've been here longer. Is there any way out?"

"Just... the stairs." Sam's voice was low.

"We need to get you help, any ideas on how to get the cuffs off?"

"No... I've tried..." Sam was quiet for a moment. "Wait..."

"What?"

"I... found a knife..." Sam had to reach in his pocket with his damaged hand and groaned.

"What the hell?! You're telling me you have a knife and you haven't picked the lock or fought back?!"

"Can't stab a kid... Passed out... in between times. I sorta... forgot until now..."

"Pick your lock and then give me a hand. I'll get you out Sammy, I promise."

"Can't..." Sam held up his mangled hand.

"Jesus Sammy... I mean... Shit... Here, just slide the knife over and I'll get myself out and come for you."

Sam tossed the knife over to Dean and he successfully picked the lock. He rubbed his wrist and flexed his hand and arm before heading to Sam.

Soon Sam was free, but he didn't move.

"Can you get up Sam?"

"I think..." He made an attempt to stand by leaning against the wall but his knees buckled before he could get far.

"I gotcha." Dean caught Sam and held him up.

"Thanks..."

Dean looked Sam over and noticed how badly damaged he was once they were face to face. "C'mon Sammy." Dean lead him to a chair and set Sam down. Sam immediately started to slump to one side. Dean finally held him up in a stable position.

"They threw down something earlier. I couldn't reach it because of the chain, but I think there's some water, maybe food too. I'll be right back." Dean held Sam's cheek and Sam nodded.

The shifter took the food and water that he knew would be there and returned.

"It's not much, but it's something." There was a bottle of water and some stale cereal of some sort.

Dean gave Sam most of the water and food. "Ok, we can't just bust out... There's gotta be another way..."

Sam watched in the dim light as Dean disappeared in and out of the darkness.

"I found a switch Sammy." Suddenly the room was much brighter and Sam was almost blinded by the sudden light which only made the pain in his head worse.

The room being illuminated, Sam looked under the stairs and saw a box. "Dean... Something over there..."

Dean went over to the box and lo and behold it was the first aid kit.

Dean stared down at it for a moment, feigning surprise. "Ok Sam. We need to hurry. I don't know when they'll be back, but they're going to notice something's up soon. I need you to stay awake while I fix you up."

"Kay..." Sam mumbled.

As Dean worked, Sam began to drift off. He stopped him a couple times but then just let him fall into unconsciousness. Then Dean silently went for the rope...

Sam awoke to find himself still in the chair. He tried to move but quickly learned that he was tied down. "D...Dea–n...?" Sam couldn't see Dean anywhere and started to panic. He was alone. His breathing became quicker as it set in. Then he heard something behind him...

Dean stepped forward and looked down at Sam. The shifter was dropping the act quickly.

"Dean... Help me... p-please."

"Welcome back Sammy." Dean glared at him before backhanding Sam across the face. Sam cried out in pain and surprise.

"Wha... Dean..." Sam's eyes were pleading with so many questions and so much pain.

"Sammy... I think it's time that we really... really spent some quality time together." Dean smiled.

"Do-on't do this... Dean... s-snap out... of it."

"Sorry little brother. But this has been coming for a long time."

"What...?"

"The truth." Dean looked Sam in the eye, inches away from his face. "You see Sammy... You keep asking how I feel. Well now you're going to find out." Dean pressed down on Sam's hand making him cry out.

"Can't... Not... Him..." Sam looked at the shifter defiantly.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can believe what you want Sam. But it's me. And we have some... things to discuss..."

**AN: You all should like the new plan for Sam... muhahaha. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

My apology to the readers: I'm really sorry for the long time it took me to update. You can either read the long story of my life or the fic. My guess is that you'd prefer the fic.

To peanutx: Sorry for the lack of reviews, I am reading when I can and I'm up to date with your fics. You're doing a great job and I like your new fic as well. :D

Disclaimer: Ok, I think I might be able to send out a minion and possess one of the boys. No promises though.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Joshua was still in shock about the new revelations about Yellow Eyes's plans.

"Well, you said we have to go, let's go." Ash was serious.

"What? What do you mean 'will'." Joshua didn't move.

"I mean that this isn't the plan. Where's Dean?"

"Wichita." Joshua made his way out the door. "We're leaving. Now."

"Don't tell me twice..." Ash mumbled as he went out into the parking lot.

They were quiet while they loaded all of Ash's research and cleaned out the room.

Finally Joshua had to ask. "So, what's the big plan...?"

"What?"

"You know, the demon."

"Well... uh... The last man standing, Sam, is supposed to..." Ash was trying to use discretion around a hunter that may possibly harm Sam if he knew the truth. "Well, Sam is... I need to talk to Dean."

"Ash. Tell me."

"No. Dean should know first."

"Well... Dean's not here right–" Joshua was cut off as the door opened.

_**DUNDUNDUHHHH...**_

Bobby and Ellen had finished the research and had the required amount of names. That is unless one of the patients croaked...

"What do you figure we should do now?" Ellen looked to Bobby.

"We can't leave."

"I know. I don't know about you, but I can't just sit around on my ass all day."

"No, we can't. But they've only been callin Dean's cell. We can't contact them even if we knew how. The best we can do is tell Dean the..." Bobby was hesitant on the last part. "Good news..."

"Ok, I'll call him."

One ring

Two ring–

"Hello?" Dean was frantic.

"Hey Dean. It's Ellen..."

"You two ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine... Listen, there's at least some good news."

"What? Did you find out where Sam is?" Dean was eager and hopeful.

"No. I'm sorry, but we're still working on that."

"Well what is it then?"

"We found enough patients."

"Great." Dean wasn't particularly over joyed at the news. There were more important things on his to do list now.

"I'm sorry, but it's something. Call us when something comes up."

"Yeah..."

Click.

_**DEANANDJO.**_

"Who was that?" Jo looked over. Dean felt awkward having Jo sit where Sam used to... He kept praying to himself that Sam would be back in that seat soon.

"Uhh... Your mom." Dean paused and turned back to the road. They were getting closer.

"And...? Did they find anything?"

"They finished finding the patients, that's it."

"Oh." Jo looked down. "So no news on...–"

"No." Dean was monotone and emotionless in his response.

There was a silence that continued on. Jo sat with her arms crossed and looking out the window while Dean didn't even have the heart to turn on music. He just drove.

"Dean." Jo was suddenly alert. "Look."

"What? I don't see anything."

"Over there. The motel parking lot." She pointed out the window. "There's two cars, one matches the description of the one Joshua stole."

Dean took a sharp 90 degree turn into the parking lot without hesitation or even checking the plate. He stopped in front of the cars abruptly. It didn't matter if it wasn't Joshua. Just the chance that it could be was enough to get his hopes up.

"Stay in the car." Dean cut the engine and shut the door not looking back.

Dean heard muffled voices on the other side and immediately recognized them. He turned the knob, but the damn door was locked. He'd have to kick it in. Fortunately cheap hotels don't tend to invest in strong security.

Joshua and Ash. They were in mid conversation.

"...Dean's not..." Was all he caught before they looked up at him in shock.

"Well... damn..." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Just in time Dean, Ash has something to say." He shot a glance at Ash.

"Man... timing. I mean, speak of the– Never mind."

"What?"

"Ash knows something. He doesn't feel up to sharing with me. He wants to talk to you."

"Frankly, I don't care what either one of you has to say right now. Joshua, I'm dragging your ass back to Wichita. You can't just ditch us. Sam..." Dean looked away. He only knew Sam had received more torture because of Joshua. When he finally turned around he was cold and stern. "Listen to me. You need to come with me or things will only get worse. They're already doing things to him." Dean shuddered. "We need to get him back."

"Ok... Don't get worked up Dean. I was going to come back once I found our dear friend here–"

"Don't get worked up?! Have you been on the phone with those things? Have you heard Sam's screams in the background?!"

Joshua was silent.

"HAVE YOU!?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you get in the car. Jo's in there too."

Joshua left the room without a word leaving Dean and Ash alone.

"Hey... it's... good to see you Ash."

"Yeah, same here."

"Listen dude, I don't have much time for small talk–"

"Well neither do I."

"I have to go. Sammy, he's–"

"I know." Ash nodded.

"I'd really appreciate your help on this, but I understand if you don't want to... Just please, Ash, he's my brother..."

"Jesus, don't go all teary on me. Course' I'm coming with you. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not your little tech monkey."

"Thanks." Dean actually smiled. "Really."

"Don't mention it... I need to have a chat with you about Sam when we get time, but somethin' tells me we're on a schedule..."

"Yeah, let's go."

Dean let Ash go ahead of him and shut the door and headed back to the impala. They just might make it...

It was kinda creepy how Ash hardly said a word on the way back. Jo spent time chatting with Joshua and eventually Dean joined in once he could control his anger at the man.

"All right. So we have everything they want right?" Joshua was getting filled in on the details.

"According to Ellen, yeah."

"So what happens next?"

"Well first, we get you back to where you were _supposed_ to be the entire time..."

Joshua glanced down in silence.

"And then we wait."

"What? Why not do something now?"

"Because. They've only been contacting us through my phone. I don't know what to do until they call again." _'And because they have Sammy...'_

"Caller ID? We could try–"

"No. It doesn't show up and even if it did it would probably piss them off more."

"Dean–"

"No. Dean's right on this." Ash finally ended his silence. "I'll look for Sam, but we need to wait. How much time we got Dean?"

"Not enough..."

_**THEPARTYOUALLARESKIPPINGTO,SHIFTERANDSAM.**_

They shifter circled Sam for minutes. Sizing him up, looking for weak points before he sat down and addressed him.

"You see, the thing is Sam, we're not really a family."

Sam glared at the thing. "Dean... is my brother... He is.. my family..."

"Really Sam? Because from what I remember there's never been a time when I didn't have to save your ass. And even when I do, all the thanks I get is you leaving me." The Shifter laughed. "And you know dad. How much of a father was he to us really? I practically raised you."

Guilt rushed through Sam. Even though he was sure this wasn't Dean, it was true. Every word. "You can't... be him... Dean would never..." Sam's head was sinking lower and lower as he lost strength and trailed off.

The shifter hit him again and grabbed his face and held it in his hand. "I would never what Sam? Stand up for myself? Do what I wanted to do? I had dreams too."

Sam groaned in pain and one word came out of his mouth almost unconsciously. "...Chr...Christo..." Sam's eyes were closed in his effort to concentrate.

The Shifter laughed again and then looked at Sam with a deadly expression. It wasn't stupid. Sam was too smart and this was bound to come up. Even though the demons upstairs couldn't touch it, he'd managed to get a hold on an anti-possession charm.

"Didn't even flinch Sammy. You see this?" It shoved the charm in his face. "I'm not possessed. It's all me little brother."

The next punch sent Sam spinning. "Pl...ea...ease. Dean..." His eyes begged mercy before they closed and the world went dark.

Damn this wasn't going to be part of the plan. The shifter needed him to stay awake. But it would give it a chance to be more... prepared...

The shifter climbed up the stairs. "I need Richie." It looked down at the little boy. Everyone was confused but didn't question it when he shot a look at the woman in charge.

"Take him."

The shifter picked him up and turned back towards the stairs, "Feel free to come watch the show sometime... So long as you don't get in my way." It sent Richie down before turning to shove some things into a bag. "I'll call if I need anything."

Sam was still out when Dean returned. Richie was holding a knife menacingly close to Sam's neck.

"NO! Put that down. Now." The shifter dropped it's things and went towards Sam and Richie. The little boy surrendered the knife with a sad look on his face.

The shifter sighed before messing up his hair. "I know you got the short end in the roles here, but you'll get to have plenty of fun with Sam and me... Trust me on this." It grinned.

"What do you want?"

"Sit behind him and be as quiet as possible. Don't move. Don't talk. Don't breathe unless I tell you to. When I need you, I'll reach over his shoulder and grab your hand. You should know what to do from there."

The little boy nodded.

"Good."

The Shifter waited a minute before slapping Sam. "Time to wake up Sammy."

Sam didn't stir and it hit him three more times. And harder each time as he went until Sam's face was bleeding. Sam finally stirred when he raised a hand for the next round and let out a groan.

"What was that Sammy?"

"...lease... st-top-p..." Sam looked up.

"Ok." The shifter took a step back as Sam looked shocked. Why would he stop when Sam just asked?

"Glad to see you awake Sam. We haven't really done enough caring and sharing." It took a seat.

"...Wha... d'you... wa-ant..." The pain was almost unbearable for Sam.

"Well, you can pick door number one, door number two, or door number three to start off with. Number one, we talk about you; number two, we talk about me; or door number three, other..."

Sam looked up in confusion. Doors? What the hell?

"Well, more like two doors. Door number three is pretty much going on continually."

Sam sat in silence. What were the doors again? How was he supposed to pick?

"Better choose fast Sam, or I'll pick. I'll give you three. One... two... thr–"

"...Wai... Dea–"

"Three. Ok," The Shifter cracked it's knuckles. "Door number one." It punched Sam and split his lip wide open.

Sam knew he had to get out somehow. He'd lost track of how much time he'd been here. This... thing... No, Dean... No, thing. Sam had to correct himself. Dean wasn't possessed. It was actually a real possibility that his brother had indeed snapped and was right here in front of him... Sam hoped to God it wasn't true, but that belief was slipping...

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Everyday since the fire... When Dad put you in my arms... You were my responsibility. If I slipped just one little bit, you'd get hurt or I'd get a lecture or both. Not that I didn't save your ass if that happened... Hell, I've even saved you when you don't want to be saved."

It pulled up a chair next to Sam. Sam's lips were dry and chapped, his face was a bloody and bruised mess, and even beyond that you could see the bags and dark circles under his eyes. The Shifter saw it though, only for a second, Sam was slipping. Although slowly.

The shifter put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's start with the asylum shall we? You said some things back there that weren't very nice Sam." It glimpsed at Richie. "Let me see if I can remember what happened... You got possessed, shot me with rock salt, then tried to kill me with my own gun... Not looking good here. And I still got you out, after all that." It grabbed Richie's hand quickly with that last sentence and the boy simultaneously put his hand to the back of Sam's head.

Sam's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. His back arched with pain before he was forced to relive the memory. He first watched from a third party perspective, but then as it suddenly ended, the memory started all over again from a different point of view... Dean's...

Not only was reliving it causing Sam pain, but now he had Dean's on top of it, amplifying it. He felt how his words hurt his brother and a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt going through the wall and the rock salt too. Nothing compared watching himself look down on Dean with so much hate. And then he pulled the trigger, more than once... Suddenly he was up and saw his own form on the ground. He moved to find Ellicot and burn the bones. The corpse was ready to torch when the same pain and shock that had filled Sam when Ellicot found him went through Dean. God, he never knew that happened... It ended with the fire and Sam was back.

Sam's heart was ready to jump out of his chest and he was struggling to breath. His face betrayed him and asked every question he had.

"Because. You really are a selfish son of a bitch."

Sam started to lose consciousness again.

"Oh no you don't." A needle was jabbed into Sam's arm. The same fire he felt before was back and it was keeping him conscious.

"You're going to stay awake Sammy!" The shifter's eyes had so much hate in them.

Sam could only writhe in agony and let out strangled screams and yelps–much to the delight of the shifter, Richie, and everyone who could hear upstairs. It stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity to Sam before his muscles finally relaxed and some of the pain faded. He just sat there staring straight ahead and limp in the restraints.

**AN: I hope this was worth the wait, I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

My apology to the readers: I'm really sorry for the long time it took me to update. You can either read the long story of my life or the fic. My guess is that you'd prefer the fic. Especially the Sam torture I'm assuming.

To peanutx: Thank you for being a faithful reviewer :).

Disclaimer: If I win a Gold rating at my regional competition, I'll melt down the gold and put the money in my 'buy the rights to Supernatural fund' so far... $1...

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

They were all finally back at the hotel again. Living arrangements had to be changed a bit though since Joshua and Ash had turned up. Dean, Ash, and Ellen stayed in one room while Jo, Joshua, and Bobby stayed in another.

It was obvious that Ellen and Jo weren't on friendly terms, and a blind man in Oregon could see how Dean was pissed as hell at Joshua for leaving. Ash needed to talk to Dean anyhow, and Bobby was always good at getting people to cool down so things worked out well.

It was decided that everyone would go out to the local bar for food and to hustle pool in order to pay for said food.

They were all leaving when Ash stopped and grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Dean spun around.

"I think we should stay in. I need to talk to you still." Everyone was now looking at Ash. "In private."

No one moved until Dean finally took a step back. "You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up with you later and we're here if you need us."

"Alright. But I don't like the idea of us splitting up again." Joshua looked around the room at everyone as he said it.

Dean suddenly looked like he was ready to break something. "Oh yeah Joshua? You really think that now?" Dean advanced on him.

"No it's just that with the demons–"

"You're the last person I'd expect to hear that from. Where were you when the demons were taunting us over the phone hmm? We ask for your help and you jump ship–"

"Boys, now's not the time–" Bobby held a hand up.

"NO! DAMN IT JOSHUA!"

"Dean... I didn't mean–" Joshua was cut off by a blow to the face.

"Didn't mean to abandon us? You know, we sure as hell have saved your ass more times than I can count–"

"STOP IT!" Bobby stepped in between the two. "You can have your fight after we find Sam, but if you two kill each other before then you can't help him. Understand?"

Joshua looked down while Dean was still burning holes into him with his eyes.

"Dean." Bobby looked over. Joshua had surrendered, but Dean wasn't going to back down.

He finally looked away disgusted at Joshua. "Yeah, whatever. You guys go." Dean turned his back to face Ash and away from the others.

"Good. You two can fight and have your tantrums later, but until we get this whole thing sorted out you both need to get along."

Dean didn't turn around. "I said go." It wasn't in an angry or loud tone. It wasn't a request either, just quiet.

"C'mon." Ellen started to head out the door and the others followed. "We'll be back in a few hours." The door closed leaving Ash and Dean alone.

_**ALLEXITYADAYADAPROCEEDTODIALOGUEWITHASHANDDEAN.**_

"Beer?" Dean asked. He uncapped his own and held one to Ash.

"Nah... I'm–I'm good."

"You alright Ash?" Dean had never seen the man turn down alcohol before.

"Yeah fine, you might want it though."

"What's going on, you said you had something to tell me about Sam."

"You might want to sit down."

"Why Ash? Get to the point."

"This thing with Yellow Eyes isn't over."

Dean sat down. "I shot it. It's dead. It's over."

"Yeah, that son of a bitch is dead."

"Wait, you said this had something to do with Sam. There's a terrible but coming isn't there?"

"Yeah. The damn thing had a will. It knew something might happen. It was afraid you might catch up to it. It may not seem like it, but Yellow Eyes was scared of your family."

"With good reason." Dean's face was serious. "What did it want?"

"Things were supposed to keep going. Ya know, Sammy going dark side, leading the demon army. That kinda stuff."

"We both know that's not going to happen Ash. I won't let it."

"It sure as hell isn't happening right now. Demons kidnaping Sam, it's not right. I mean, not that they're going to bow down or anything, but they're breaking all the rules set in place. I think they might be out to kill Sam."

"They're just supposed to leave us alone?"

"That's- I mean was the plan. Let Sam stew for a while until he snaps. But it's anarchy now. Sam's supposed to be their leader and he's weak to them. It's every demon for its self and all of em' want to be on top."

"Great, that's just–" Dean was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where's Joshua?" The little girl could be heard giggling.

"Where's Sam?"

"Don't be smart. You're back already. Did you find him in time? Cause Sammy here is going to have to pay if you don't have him."

"Listen, we did what you said. We have the list of names, and yes, we did get Joshua."

"Good."

"Now tell me where Sam is bitch."

"Hmmm... I don't talk to people who say bad words. I think I want to tell Joshua. Put him on."

Dean went pale. What the hell was he supposed to do? "I'll find out anyways if you tell him so let's skip the middle man."

"Put him on or you get to hear Sammy scream right before I hang up."

"Listen, he's not here–"

"So you lied to me."

"No damnit. He went out for food. He'll come back."

"Please. Even if he were with the others, what makes you think he won't run away again. How am I supposed to know you're not lying?"

"Call back later, he'll be here. I swear." Dean hated how much he was pleading. He didn't have another soul to sell for Sam.

"Don't swear on things you aren't sure of."

"He'll. Be. Here." Dean was going to make damn sure of it.

"He'd better come soon because I don't think Sammy here can take much more." She held the phone near the basement door where Sam's screams could be heard.

"SAMMY! I swear so help me God I'm going to kill you all once I find him."

"God doesn't really help if you don't believe in him." She laughed. "He'll suffer just like I said until Joshua's with you."

"Oh yeah? You think this is funny?"

"Playing with Sam is always lots of fun. Don't be silly Dean." She laughed harder.

"Well you know what else is fun? CHRISTO! Bitch. Leave Sam the hell alone." The girl let out a cry on the other end.

"That's not funny. Sam won't think so either."

CLICK.

"SHIT!!!" Dean kicked the night stand.

"Demons I take it."

"How'd you guess? They're going to keep hurting Sam until they talk to Joshua."

"They'll be back soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Give me the laptops."

"Why?"

"I'm looking for Sam. I need to hook them all up."

"Sure thing Ash." Dean paused. "What if–"

"If they aren't back in... two hours and forty-two minutes we'll call."

"Screw that Ash. I'm going to find them."

"You have the phone Dean, what if you don't find them or they come back while your gone? You know better than to go off alone too."

Dean plopped on the bed. "Why do you have to be a smart ass?"

"I prefer either genius or Dr. Bad Ass." Ash turned to start working.

_**ANDNOWWHATYOU'VEBEENWAITINGFOR,SAMMY.**_

Sam just stared blankly ahead. He could hear Dean's voice, but he didn't register what Dean was actually saying. His head was on fire, his hand was crushed and burnt, his face was bloody and still bleeding, he was bruised everywhere, he hadn't had much to eat or drink, no sleep, but none of that mattered. Here was Dean telling him these things and showing him things.

Sam was drawn out of his thoughts by Dean grabbing his face. "Are you listening to me?"

He didn't understand, he barely had any voice and his eyes kept glazing over. "...y... Dea...?" was all he could croak out. Sam's voice was already hurting from screaming.

"I told you why Sam!" The shifter kept pacing in front so him. "You're selfish, always thinking about yourself. I've sacrificed EVERYTHING for you."

The words hit Sam like a brick wall. He was right, Dean didn't even have his own soul anymore thanks to him.

The shifter again placed his hand on Sam's face while reaching for Richie.

"You always leave me behind don't you too? You left me for school, to go off to California and get Dad while I get sacrificed to a freakin' scarecrow, you let me deal with the killer truck alone, you got kidnaped by those hicks, you've left me to a reaper-twice, I almost shot myself, you've left me with the cops, you vanished on me three times, you let the djin nearly kill me, and then you die."

It was true. All of it. Dean deserved a better life, a better brother. Sam felt all of the hurt Dean had, the paranoia of having to be utterly alone. So miserable that your own brother leaves you.

"When have I ever left you? I even stayed when that demon virus attacked for God's sake."

"Go... I–I'm... so ...s..s...ry... Dea..." Sam was fighting back tears.

"Well sorry doesn't fix anything. Sorry doesn't give me a soul. Sorry doesn't bring Mom and Dad back. I'm sorry Sam, but it's too little, too late for that." It knew that that would get to Sam and it watched Sam start to fight back tears before letting his head down and giving up.

"Yeah, that's right Sammy. You were always the cry baby that I had to rescue. Look out for Sammy. That's all I ever heard." The shifter picked up a hammer that was hidden behind it. It let Sam see it and watch its movements for a while. The shifter even did a few fake hits just to psych Sam out. Each time Sam would brace himself, flinching and gasping at the possible oncoming pain.

The shifter laughed after about six rounds of this before he saw light coming from above and heard, "...He'd better come soon because I don't think Sammy here can take much more..."

It was just too perfect. On cue the shifter flat out drove the hammer into Sam's shin. He couldn't hear the muscles crack over the unhuman scream that came from Sam. It was quite possibly the best outcries the shifter had managed and it was quite pleased.

For the next few minutes the shifter just sat there watching Sam hyperventilate and try to managed the pain.

"...ple...ease... no... ore..." Sam wheezed out.

"Sorry little brother. You're stuck with me for a while yet." The shifter grinned. Sam really believed he was Dean now, perfect.

"There is one way..."

Sam looked up afraid to have hope.

"You can make a deal with someone upstairs..."

Sam was conflicted. He could make a deal with a demon and escape all of the pain, but then everything screamed NO! Inside of him. He was gradually losing it.

"Tick tock Sammy."

Sam looked up panting and gasping for air still. Before he could say anything he was out cold.

"Oh no Sammy. It's not nap time yet." The shifter grabbed another needle and plunged it into Sam's arm. He was in pain, but instantly awake. "Welcome back."

Sam was too out of it to hear anything so the shifter went to Richie. "I'm gonna head upstairs for a while." It took out a small blade. "Have fun, just don't bleed him to death alright?"

The little boy nodded and had a look on his face as if it were Christmas morning.

"Good." The shifter patted him on the head and left.

_**UPSTAIRSHAVEN'TREALLYBEENHEREFORAWHILE**_

"So what's the status?" The shifter asked.

"You left him down there alone!?" The woman was angry.

"Relax, Richie's babysitting for me."

"Alright then. We just called his brother."

"And...?"

"They have the names. He says they have Joshua but we can't know for sure so we're going to call back in a few hours."

"So the plan's still a go?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm a bit ahead of schedule. Sammy just might be ready to talk." The shifter was proud of himself.

"Already? You're too good at this."

"Well, that's why you brought me back."

"Right, and here you'll stay if you keep up the good work."

"Call me in a few minutes, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat."

"Alright, but I want you back down there before too long."

"No worries on that. Dean just can't leave Sammy alone."

**AN: I hope this was worth the wait, I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

My apology to the readers: I know, I'm lazy on updating. I have a new fic now as well so take a look at that if it fancies you.

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. You keep this going.

Disclaimer: I can never win can I?

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Ash, being the freaking genius that he is, had the laptops hooked up and rigged for a purpose in no more than 15 minutes.

Dean watched Ash's movements. The computer stuff and research was always Sam. Dean was more of the firepower that came after.

"Damn." Ash whispered. He'd been searching for 45 minutes.

"What?" Dean was no longer laying on the bed. "What is it? Did you find Sam?"

"No..."

"Then what?"

"Hunters, they're disappearing. Like they just dropped off the side of the earth or something."

"That's comforting. What about Sam?"

"Ahh... Nothing yet. It should show up. No signs. No sulfur... They're really covering their tracks on this."

"I don't care if I'm cutting their little outing short. I'm gonna call them." Dean dialed his cell phone.

Ring. Ring. Ri– "Josh's phone." A woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Who's this?"

"Dean, it's me, Jo."

Duh, Dean could kick himself. "I need Joshua."

"Listen, if you two are gonna go at it again–"

"No. It's about Sam. Put him on."

Jo looked over to Joshua. He was hustling pool and a group of girls were eying him and giggling. Joshua was gonna have a great night. "He's sorta busy at the moment. We'll be back soon. Joshua will be late though."

"I don't care what the hell he's doing! Put him on!"

"Jesus, what the hell Dean?"

"Put. Him. On. The. Goddamn. Phone."

"Ok, ok..."

Jo went over to Joshua and handed him the phone. "Who's calling?" He really didn't feel like being interrupted. "It's Dean." Joshua turned back around. "I'll call him back." Jo was insistent. "Joshua!" She spun him around. "Talk to him." She pressed the phone to his chest and he took it. "Fine."

"Dean."

"Joshua. I'm not calling just for kicks and I don't want to tie up the line."

"Then hang up."

"No, you don't understand."

"I understand, you're just calling to argue. I'm hanging up n–"

"IT'S SAM!"

Joshua was about to flip the phone closed but he heard Dean and sighed. "What is it?"

"They called again."

"And...?"

"They want to talk... to you."

"Well deal with them, I'm busy." Joshua winked at a girl.

"I tried, they're hurting him Joshua. They'll only talk to you."

"Dean if you're lying I swear..."

"I'm not lying." Dean paused. "Joshua. Please... Come back..."

Dean never begged and Joshua knew it. It had to be serious. He softened his tone. "Ok Dean. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Joshua. I mean–"

"Cut it Dean. I'm here for Sam."

CLICK.

Ash didn't look up. "How'd it go?"

"Fine."

"He's coming."

"Yeah."

Dean silently prayed. Please don't let them call, Please don't let them call. Joshua get your ass back here.

_**SAMMYANDRICHIE**_

Sam awoke to the feeling of blood trickling down his skin. That was becoming too familiar.

He opened his eyes and gasped in pain. But then what he saw next really freaked him out. A little boy with a knife. He was moving slowly. No doubt that he was the one that had inflicted the recent cuts.

Richie inched closer and closer before he reached up his hand with the knife. It was inches from Sam's left eye and he heard Sam whimper as beads of sweat formed on his head. Richie took a sick pleasure in this and instead of taking the eye, he drew a line down Sam's cheek making him cry out once again.

Sam was now shaking and couldn't stop. He was in pain. It was so cold... He was thirsty. He was panicking too. What was going to happen next? The paranoia was worse than anything.

Richie decided to just sit and watch Sam for a bit. He was pleased with his work and got up when he heard the door open.

Sam looked up. He heard the familiar sound of Dean walking and his breath hitched. He watched the stairs. Dean's boots, his jeans, shirt... Dean was back again.

"...I-I...s-sorry...D-Dea..." Sam was really shaking now with fear in his eyes. "...Plea...se..."

"Shh little brother." The shifter cupped Sam's cheek. "You're right, you should be sorry Sammy." He patted Sam's cheek making him wince before stepping away.

"I've been thinking Sam. About how I feel about everything lately. You're the selfish bastard that killed Mom." It punched Sam's gut. "You son of a bitch. Can you understand now after everything I've shown you? Deep down Sammy, I really do hate you."

Sam absorbed the words like a sponge.

"I'm tempted to call the deal off. I wish I'd never brought you back. You deserved to die."

"...Sorr...y-you're...r-righ...Dea...all my faul..."

"Damn straight. I'd kill you now, but that's not going to save me now is it? I'd be going to hell for nothing. But that doesn't stop me from making your life a living hell while I'm here. Does it Sammy?"

Sam hung his head down low. He deserved it all. As he was running it all in his head he felt Dean touch his head again and he winced before he screamed in pain. Sam watched not only every time he'd hurt Dean, but now he was re-living whenever Dean yelled at him, criticized him, hit him... Sam wanted to die he felt so terrible and worthless.

Sam looked up after it was all over. "How ya feelin' Sam?"

"...uuhh...ahhggg... p-plea...Dea...don hurt...me...m'sorr..."

"Well... I could..."

Sam's eyes gleamed with hope that he was afraid to have.

"Do you feel up to talking to a woman upstairs. She's been waiting very patiently and will come down anytime your ready. That could buy you some time..."

"...Wha...?" Sam was losing it. He needed time to heal, even if it was just five minutes.

"Atta boy." The shifter smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder making him grimace. "I'll bring the lady down."

_**SHIFTERGOESUPSTAIRS**_

"Back so soon?"

The shifter smiled at her.

"What?"

"I think he's finally cracked enough."

"So that means..."

"Yeah. Come down with me and you and Sammy will have a nice chat."

"Alright then." She went to pass the shifter and he grabbed her arm roughly. "What!?"

"Just don't forget your part of the deal."

"You've done spectacularly, keep it up and you're home free." She patted him on the chest.

_**OKBACKTOSAM**_

Sam didn't know what to expect. He knew Dean went to go get someone, but beyond that... He jumped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Alright Sam. Here she is."

A woman stepped forward towards Sam while Dean stood behind with a threatening look. "Hello Sam. You sure know how to keep a girl waiting."

"W-wha... d-do y-you... wan...?"

"I want you to say yes to what I have to offer." She was in front of Sam now. Not menacing, more like a strange kindness in her voice.

"Wha's... that?"

"I let you go, I'll be there to help you not get yourself killed a few times... But you need to promise me something. That when I let you go, you won't come and find me. You won't hunt me down. You won't kill me."

The woman looked really harmless... Why would he hurt her? "W-why... who are... you?"

The woman sighed. "You really had to ask didn't you Sammy. I guess while I'm being honest..." She bent her head down and when she brought it back up her eyes were black. "Take a lucky guess."

Sam started to hyperventilate again and panic. Meg.

"You need to relax and think Sammy."

"...Y-y-you..."

"Listen Sam. It's not a bad deal. I let you go, you leave me alone." She laughed. "I'll even save your skin sometime."

Sam just sat there. Dean looked even more threatening behind her.

"I can make this all go away. Just say the word."

Sam looked again at Dean. He needed out desperately. He couldn't stay here. And that's when Sam Winchester went past cracking and completely broke off. "...Kay..." He made a deal with a demon. He knew better. Everything told him not to. It was selfish. It was wrong. It was what saved him from Dean though.

"Ok then." She looked at the shifter. "Untie him and put him on the mattress. He's not in a position to go anywhere right now. Give him some water and we'll go make arrangements."

The shifter just stood there. "I said go! Do it now or else–"

"Ok." It went towards Sam and Sam moved away as much as he could. "Sorry we couldn't spend more time together Sam." It laughed when Sam's form fell forward on him. "I can't blame you though, I would have done the same." He put Sam on the mattress. The shifter wasn't taking any special efforts to not harm Sam on during this. "It's a shame." It threw a bottle of water at Sam. "We could have really sorted things out." It left Sam in darkness.

Sam hurt all over. Dean wasn't going to come back though. He didn't even try the water. He could sleep now. Sam didn't know how long it had been since he'd slept and not passed out. So he drifted off for God only knows how long.

_**JOSHUAFINALLYGETSBACK**_

The door opened and Joshua entered, throwing his black jacket on the bed.

"Hey..."

"Hey Joshua. I'm glad you umm..."

"Yeah, it's Sam we're talking about right? Are you kidding?"

"No, I mean..."

"Any news?"

"No, they haven't called back yet." Dean was holding his phone in hand. "Call me back... Call me back..." He muttered to the phone.

"What?"

"Uhh... nothing..."

"Call me back... Call me back... Call me back... Call me ba–" Deans phone rang and started vibrating at that moment. "Whoa! Jesus." He dropped it and jumped back.

"...keep telling it to call you, what do you expect..." Ash muttered.

They all stared at it for a moment and Dean locked eyes with Joshua.

Joshua picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Well well... Dean wasn't lying after all. Hello Joshua."

**AN: I hope this was worth the wait, I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

My apology to the readers: I know, I'm lazy on updating. I have a new fic now as well so take a look at that if it fancies you, You're My Brother, and I'd Die for you.

Reviews... Reviews... FEED ME!!!

Disclaimer: Cry Last night was only a dream.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

"Well, what happened?" The girl approached.

"Sari, go call Dean. Sam agreed to my offer. Get the names first. Tell him that we'll call back with Sam's location later. But make sure you talk to Joshua first. I don't want this going south."

"Alright." The girl did as she was told.

"So what now?" The shifter turned to Meg.

"I need him alive. We keep him that way until his brother comes. After that he's not our problem."

"But I thought–"

"I said you could have revenge. I didn't say that included killing him. I gave you everything you needed. Now if you don't want to play by my rules, I can send you right back." She pulled out a gun. No doubt loaded with silver bullets.

"Ok. Ok." It raised it's hands up in surrender.

"Good." She put the gun back in her waistband. "I need to know when you last gave Sam injections."

"What? Why? I wasn't keeping track..."

"How many are left down there?"

"Uhh... just one I think."

"Damn..." She turned around. "MARK! I need you to get the second set of vials."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"The genius here used all but one while he was having his fun."

"What's going on?" The shifter didn't know everything.

"What do you think is in that stuff? How do you think Sammy's been staying alive?" Meg laughed. "It sure isn't by the grace of God. Those vials are keeping him from starving and dehydrating too much."

"But they hurt him... I've seen–"

"That's what they were supposed to do too. I added something into the first batch."

"Why? Why keep him alive and torture him with the same thing."

"It made your job more fun didn't it? Do you think that half the demons in here would use those on him if they knew that they helped him and kept Sam alive?"

The shifter looked down. He sure wasn't going to help Sam like that, Meg was right.

"There's something special about Sam... It's in his blood you could say... Anyhow, I added sulfur and iodine. The two combined create an... interesting reaction in Sam."

_**DEANASHJOSHUAANDTHEPHONE**_

"Call me back... Call me back... Call me back... Call me ba–" Dean's phone rang and started vibrating at that moment. "Whoa! Jesus." He dropped it and jumped back.

"...keep telling it to call you, what do you expect..." Ash muttered.

They all stared at it for a moment and Dean locked eyes with Joshua.

Joshua picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Well well... Dean wasn't lying after all. Hello Joshua."

"I'm here. Tell us where Sam is before I hunt you down and send you back to hell myself."

"Sam's still with us. Don't forget the other part of our bargain..."

"Yeah. And what was that?"

"While you were gone, everyone came up with a list of names. Hand over the list and we'll tell you where to find Sam."

"Can you wait one second?"

"Sure... Just remember that every second you waste is another second Sam stays here."

Joshua cupped his hand over the phone.

"What the hell Joshua? This isn't a social call. They have Sam, don't tell them to 'hold on a second.'" Dean was near shouting.

"Keep your voice down. They want to know about a list."

"Oh." Dean opened the night stand and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the bible. Jo's idea of a hiding spot. "Here. It's everything they want to know."

"You still there?"

"Yes. Do you have it?"

"Yeah. I can start reading it off to you."

"I'd rather not hear you read the phone book."

"Well... I can have Ash send it to you..."

Ash spun around in his chair frantic and making motions for Joshua to shut up. Joshua realized his mistake immediately.

"Ash? Ash is with you?"

"Uhh... We're in contact with him." Joshua tried to cover his tracks. Shit.

"Bullshit. Put Dean on. He won't lie when Sam's life is on the line."

Joshua let the phone sink down from his ear and looked at Dean. "They want to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"You didn't tell me you had Ash join your little party." Sari was obviously angry.

"So?"

"So?! That changes things. Let me talk to the one in charge for a minute. Stay on the line."

Seconds felt like hours.

"She says you have a choice. Joshua, or Ash."

"Meaning...?" Dean was afraid of where this was going.

"Meaning there are too many people involved. Especially now that we know about Ash. You choose Dean. One of them has to go. You have until you pick up Sammy to decide. But we can't have both of them hanging around."

"Why?" Dean swallowed.

"Don't ask questions. You're lucky she gave you that long to decide. Personally, I'd have you knock one off right now."

Dean hesitated.

"If they both live, you'll never get Sam back."

"...ok..."

"Good. Now since Ash is there, have him put up the list on a phoney myspace blog. Search for 'Jane Masters' the password is ''

(AN: this is not a real person or password. It was made up for this fic.)

"Post it in a the blog. We'll call back when we get it and make a decision. That's when you get Sam back."

CLICK.

"SHIT! SON OF A BITCH!!!" Dean couldn't help it. This. Sucked.

"What? What's wrong?" Joshua stepped forward and Dean shoved him off but then instantly regretted it.

"Uhh... sorry Joshua. I didn't mean... Hey Ash. They know you're hear."

"Holy crap guys." Ash moved and started gathering things. "I have to go. Now."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Dean grabbed Ash's arm. "It's ok. Stay."

"I can't Dean!"

"Ash... Please. You're safe. But I need you to do something for me, for Sam..."

"You really don't know do you...?"

"What?"

Ash paused everything for a moment. "I'll stay. What do I have to do?"

_**DEMONSOFCOURSENOW**_

Meg watched Sari out of the corner of her eye and heard her call out.

"Ash is with them."

"Fu–notniceword–ck! This throws things out of whack." She turned and ran her hands through her hair. "Tell them that... Say... Get Dean on the line."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, this is all you baby."

"What do I tell Dean?"

"Either Joshua or Ash has to go. Dean has until we give his brother back to decide."

"Ok..."

Sari talked for a while and hung up.

"Done."

"Good job."

"I'll keep an eye on the blog. Marissa!"

"What? The woman appeared from the other room."

"I haven't given you a job lately. Keep and eye on Sam."

"Right." She smiled and went to the stairs.

"Hey! I said keep an eye on him. Don't touch him unless it's necessary. Don't harm him. I need him alive and he's practically death warmed over as it is."

"Right." She bent her head down and went down the stairs.

The shifter was coming up as she went down but Meg didn't notice. She also didn't notice him hiding an object in his bag...

_**DOWNSTAIRSOHHHCREEPYBASEMENT**_

Sam was still asleep and laying in an awkward position on the mattress. Meg was right. He did look dead. Even past dead maybe.

Marissa also noticed Richie still down there. He was holding a knife menacingly over Sam's face and neck.

"Hey! Cut that out. You had your fun. Meg wants him alive and not to be harmed. Leave him alone."

Richie backed off slowly.

"That's right. Look, but don't touch."

They both sat and watched Sam sleep. It wasn't what they'd expected, but Sam was going through hell and that was ok.

_**UPSTAIRSWITHMEGONTHECOMPUTER**_

Meg waited for the blog. It came up surprisingly fast.

She scanned through the list of names, descriptions, condition of the person, location. Everything.

"Ruby Naylor..." She read to herself. The girl had been committed and catatonic for three years now. She looked at a picture and it was almost too perfect for her needs. "Good job Dean." Although it was Ellen and Bobby that did the research...

She silently thanked Dean for this, it was more than she expected. "This might be worth me trading your soul from that crossroads demon if this all works out Dean." The threat of being sent to hell was a strong motivator. Meg was stronger than the crossroads demon and both of them knew it.

**AN: WHO SHALL DIE? MUHAHAHAHAHA! VOTE. I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it. Keep in mind that Meg has many motives.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

My apology to the readers: I know, I'm lazy on updating. I have a new fic now as well so take a look at that if it fancies you, You're My Brother, and I'd Die for you. I love all who are reading this.

Reviews... Reviews... FEED ME!!!

Disclaimer: I'll fight you for the boys... ok... rock, paper, scissors, ... DAMN! Two out of three?

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

She silently thanked Dean for this, it was more than she expected. "This might be worth me trading your soul from that crossroads demon if this all works out Dean." The threat of being sent to hell was a strong motivator. Meg was stronger than the crossroads demon and both of them knew it.

Dean's soul would be in her hands if she wanted it. Even on a whim. Sam had agreed to the deal... Maybe she'd throw in a bonus if all worked out. Sam loved his brother more than his own life. He might not after the shifter... but it's a strong motivator for later.

She needed everyone accounted for to make this happen.

Ok. The shifter was watching TV, Sari was keeping look out, Mark was getting the second set of vials, Marissa was keeping an eye on Sam... Richie, where the hell was he?

"Damnit." Meg lost track of Richie. If anyone was going to hurt Sam more, it was him. She looked around the house and couldn't find him. The basement. Meg went to the door and rushed down the stairs. There he was with Marissa. Sam was beginning to stir at this point.

"How long was he down here alone with Sam?"

"Richie?"

"No, my dad. Of course Richie."

"I don't know. I guess it would be between the shifter left and I came down."

"Did he do anything to Sam?"

"He was holding a knife over him... but other than that nothing that I could see."

"So he didn't touch him?"

"No."

"Good." Meg looked at Richie. "Come upstairs. Your fun is over for now. You have one more job until I let you go. But until then you still do as I say."

Richie was quiet and didn't move.

"Upstairs. Now!"

He moved and stomped up the stairs making as much noise as he could.

"I can trust you right?"

"Of course." Marissa was eager to not be sent back to hell.

"If you harm him..."

"I won't." She was pleading.

"Good. I'll come back down once everything is in order."

_**MEGGOESBACKUPSTAIRS**_

It seemed that everyone had gathered in one place.

Mark had a case with him. The vials. "So what's the next step?"

"We return him. I have a job for each of you." She looked at everyone. "Sari, you're going to make the call. You know that. I'll give you the info on a piece of paper later."

"Ok."

"Richie, you stay with me." She paused. "Mark, you watch them. Make sure Dean kills either Joshua or Ash. Make sure they don't ruin everything."

"Ash?!" Mark was wide eyed. "He's on the job?! He disappeared."

"I know, but that's a less pressing issue right now." Meg addressed the shifter next. "You watch out for Ellen, Jo, and Bobby. Marissa is going to do the small jobs so don't worry about all the details."

"We can't let them come here."

"No. We're going to ditch him somewhere else. There's an abandoned farm and a field about a mile away. That's where we leave him. Two cars. Marissa will come back here with you." Meg looked at the shifter. "You can split after that. I'll stay behind with Richie. Sari, you're going to call someone once everyone gets back."

"Who?"

"This very nice lady. Her name is Missouri."

Sari gave Meg a strange look but knew better than to question orders.

"Everyone get ready. This is the hard part. I want this to be a clean job. Screw up, any of you, I'll send you right back to hell. Understand?"

All nodded.

"Alright, it's go time." Meg went to write down information for Sari, Mark got all of the supplies ready, the vials and a gun, the shifter searched for a gun, grabbed a knife, and shoved the vial in its pocket, Marissa was still in the basement with Sam waiting, and Richie... sitting in front of the basement door. God he looked like the sickest, creepiest kid you could imagine...

_**THEPHONECALL**_

It was early morning when Dean's phone finally rang. He hadn't slept in so long he almost missed it before he suddenly remembered everything and sprung out of bed. Dean kicked himself for every second he had just wasted.

"Hello?!"

"Good morning Dean!" Sari said in a cheerful voice.

"Maybe for you."

"Oh be nice Dean. It's about time you get optimistic about all of this."

"Pardon my pessimism, but you've been messing with us for days now and I want my brother back."

"Then you should be happy. You'll get him back very soon..."

Dean was speechless. He didn't think he'd hear that after all this time. Was he imagining things?

"Hello? You still there Dean? Or did you stop caring about Sammy? We could just keep hi–"

"SHUT UP. Don't you dare say that and if you keep him then I swear I will hunt you down and slaughter every last one of you."

"Ok. I could just hang up if you want to drag this out."

"...no..."

"Good boy Dean. Now, before you get him, you're going to kill either Ash or Joshua."

"...I know... Just tell me where Sammy is."

"You're going to go to a barn. A man named Mark will be there. Show him a body and he'll lead you to Sam. You and either Ash or Joshua will help you carry the body, depending on who survives. Ellen, Jo, and Bobby can come, but you separate from them. Understand Dean?"

"Yes, where's this barn."

"It's a mile outside out Lawrence. An abandoned farm. It shouldn't be that hard to find, it's the first one leading out of town."

'Damn it.' Dean was mentally cursing to himself, he should have known. He should have checked there first.

"Well Dean?"

"Yeah. You better not be lying to me though or I-"

"Enough with the threats Dean. We've already gone through that. Sam will be there, be rest assured. You better be there with a body. You can leave whenever you're ready."

CLICK

Jo entered the room groggily rubbing at her eyes and yawning. "I heard you talking. Demons again."

"Jo, wake everyone up and tell them to start packing." Dean paused, almost in disbelief at what he was about to say. "We're going to go get Sam."

Jo dropped the styrofoam cup of coffee she was holding. Shed didn't really need it anymore. The adrenaline was already pumping. "Sure thing Dean."

Dean had a second thought. "Take the towels and blankets along with a first aid kit... Something tells me we'll need them..." He didn't want to imagine what shape Sam would be in, but it couldn't be good.

Everyone was ready and in the parking lot in under half an hour.

"Ellen, Jo, Bobby. I want you two in the truck." Dean turned to the other two men... in a few hours one of them would be dead... and by Dean's hand. He gulped. "Joshua and Ash, I want you to come with me."

"Everything ok Dean?" Bobby noticed Dean's body language when he addressed the two men.

"Yeah... Just... We're getting Sammy back."

"Ok Dean..."

"You know where the farm is. We'll follow you." Ellen was climbing in the truck.

"When we get there we'll split off. Ash, Joshua, and I will cover the west side of the farm. It's the side with the barn on it. You three cover the east side and we'll meet in the middle."

"Sounds like a plan."

Doors slammed. They cut out on the bill. There was the scent of burning rubber. Land speed records were about to be shattered.

_**OFCOURSEIHAVETOGOBACKTOTHEDEMONSAGAIN**_

It seemed like everyone was in a rush when Sari hung up the phone. She found Meg through the flurry of activity and relayed the conversation. Meg gave her Missouri's number and repeated her instructions before giving her a pat on the shoulder almost as a good job and good luck gesture. The little girl beamed. She was safe.

"I'll keep an eye on Richie." She looked towards the shifter and Mark. "You two load up the van. Marissa is staying downstairs with Sam until we get him out. Sari only has one more job." She looked around. "Don't. Screw. This up."

They all stood there.

"Well... Go!"

Meg went downstairs. She needed to check on everything. Richie would come and get here when the van was ready. Sari would put him in line if he tried anything.

Marissa was kneeling next to Sam and blocking Meg's view of what was going on.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She spun Marissa around.

"I-I was just-"

"I don't care. You said I could trust you not to harm him." Meg was fuming and about to send Marissa back to hell when she heard Sam moan and paused to see him roll over.

She held up the open bottle of water. "He-he needed water. Please Meg. Please please please don't send me back I-"

"Oh quit begging." Meg distanced herself away from Marissa. "How long has he been conscious? Has he said anything?"

Marissa laughed a little. "If you can call it that. He opens his eyes once in a while. He'll mutter. Something about Dean and him being worthless. I think I even saw a tear from poor Sammy."

Meg went over and bent down close to Sam's face to make sure no further harm was done. Sam opened his eyes but it was like he didn't see her.

"When they're ready, we'll sedate him. I'm not having the shifter handle him anymore if I can help it. Do you think you and Mark can manage to get him up the stairs?"

Marissa gave a curt nod.

"Good."

The door opened upstairs signaling that it was time. Richie came down with the sedative and Sam slipped back into darkness almost as soon as the needle pierced his skin.

Meg carried Richie upstairs while Marissa waited. Mark came down and they soon had Sam up the stairs. He'd lost weight and wasn't fighting. Marissa honestly probably could have carried Sam up herself.

They were ready. Sam was loaded into the back of the van with Meg, Richie, and the shifter with them. Marissa and Mark went in a smaller car and followed behind.

_**THEFARMSETUPFORTHEDEMONS**_

Mark was to wait in the shadows of the barn. Marissa was keeping watch and waiting by the car for the get away. The shifter was to keep watch of Sam's location. Meg held Richie and waited next to Sam.

Meg whispered into Richie's ear. "Listen. You have one job left until you can get back in that house. You do what you do best, mess with his head. I know you've been playing in there like it's a sandbox but this is serious." She set him down and looked him in the eye. "Sam is to remember nothing of this. BUT, I want you to plant one thing in there. I don't want him to harm Ruby Naylor. Don't harm Ruby Naylor. Got it? Because you know what happens if you screw up."

Richie nodded and placed his tiny hand on Sam's head. Sam's eyes darted behind closed lids as his respiration increased. Richie would make sure Sam forgot everything and remembered Ruby Naylor. But he also made sure that Sam would remember 'Dean'...

Richie looked up at Meg when he was done and got the go ahead to run to the car.

Now, they wait.

_**VERYTENSE,BORINGROADTRIP,THEYDIDN'TEVENPLAYMUSICSOSKIPTOFARM**_

The hunters made sure to hide their vehicles from view and come in quietly and finally split off into the two groups.

Dean clutched his gun as he, Ash, and Joshua approached the barn. His knuckles were turning white and his palms were sweating. He hadn't even decided yet. How could he kill either one of the men? For Sam. Dean reassured himself, but it didn't make him feel any better. Sam would rather die than know Ash or Joshua died for him.

They were about to open the massive door when Dean finally held the gun up. "Stop." It was an order and both men turned in shock when they saw the gun.

"Dean..." Joshua held his hands up.

"What the fu-"

"Just don't talk ok? I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"Do what?" Joshua stepped forward. "Dean, give me the gun."

"No. I have to do this. They want one of you dead before we get Sam."

Ash and Joshua didn't say a word.

Dean still couldn't choose. He aimed his gun left and right. Even though he was pissed at Joshua, he wouldn't kill him. And Dean would never consider killing Ash... under normal circumstances... When was Dean's life ever normal?

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice."

"Please, Dean. It doesn't have to be like this. We'll find a way out."

"No. They want to see a body. There is no way out."

This was obviously going to be a conversation between Joshua and Dean. Ash wasn't into negotiations at the moment.

"You can tell them I ran off again."

"And not get Sam back? Even if they did buy it, it wouldn't work Joshua."

The men stood like that in silence. Dean kept muttering apologies and excuses.

He looked at the men one more time before turning his back to them and wiping his forehead, telling himself to suck it up and this was for Sam. That every second he wasted was one more that Sam suffered.

Dean finally turned around and there was a resounding shot...

**AN: Cliffy... BUT I ALREADY DECIDED WHO DIES!!! Muhahahaha. I is evil, sorry for the delay. F.I.N.A.L.S... Fuck I Never Actually Learned (this) Shit. If you get what I mean. I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it. If you absolutely can't live without knowing who dies, request the answer and I'll send it in a message.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

I love you all so much I decided to update. I have a new fic now as well so take a look at that if it fancies you, You're My Brother, and I'd Die for you. I love all who are reading this.

Reviewers get candy.

Disclaimer: Christmas is coming... And I've been an awful good girl...

PS. This was written and posted close to 1 am and I have to get up in the morning... Please love me.

_**RECAPWELLSORTA.ITLEADSINTOTHESTORY**_

"Dean..." Joshua held his hands up.

"What the fu-"

"Just don't talk ok? I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"Do what?" Joshua stepped forward. "Dean, give me the gun."

Dean still couldn't choose. He aimed his gun left and right. Even though he was pissed at Joshua, he wouldn't kill him. And Dean would never consider killing Ash... under normal circumstances... When was Dean's life ever normal?

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice."

"Please, Dean. It doesn't have to be like this. We'll find a way out."

"No. They want to see a body. There is no way out."

This was obviously going to be a conversation between Joshua and Dean. Ash wasn't into negotiations at the moment.

"You can tell them I ran off again."

"And not get Sam back? Even if they did buy it, it wouldn't work Joshua."

The men stood like that in silence. Dean kept muttering apologies and excuses.

He looked at the men one more time before turning his back to them and wiping his forehead, telling himself to suck it up and this was for Sam.

"Dean, please. We'll find a way." Joshua and Dean began arguing.

"No. I'm not going to lose him again!"

"You don't have to, we're so close that–"

"I'm so close to getting Sammy back. Don't take that from me."

"I'm not Dean. We just need to cool off and think for a minute."

"You think I haven't been thinking about this? It's been on my freaking mind since they told me!"

"Well you sure thought this one through Dean!"

That every second he wasted was one more that Sam suffered. "SHUT UP JOSHUA!"

Dean finally turned around and there was a resounding shot...

Ash held his gun up in the air. "Stop it and act like men already. Jesus..." Ash looked between the two men. "Look. Dean. You can't choose, well I've decided for you." Ash raised his gun to his head.

"No. Ash." Joshua motioned for him to put the gun down.

"Don't make it be like this Ash..." Dean didn't know what else to say.

"Hell. I should've off'ed myself a long time ago. Demons are chasing me everywhere... The whole world's gone to hell..." Ash held the gun to his head ready to pull the trigger.

"Ash... Don't..."

"No. If I'm alive and with you, the demons WILL find you again. Dean needs you more than me Josh."

"...Ash..." Dean's voice cracked.

Ash locked eyes with Dean for a moment. "Dean. Roadhouse. Sean Stevens. Hail Mary. Sam." Ash was giving Dean a message in code.

Dean looked down briefly to think and as he looked up to say something... That's when he heard the shot and watched Ash fall to the ground.

Joshua and Dean couldn't move. They couldn't look away from their now dead friend. And they couldn't face each other. Dean let a tear fall from his eye before landing back on planet Winchester where there was no time to cry. Only time to save people and put your own ass on the line.

Dean approached Ash first. He was still warm and blood was leaking out of his wound as he stared off into space. Joshua still stood there shocked and Dean finally turned to face him.

Dean went to one side of the giant door while Joshua was still at the other door.

"...Help me open the door..." Dean looked at Joshua and they faced each other for the first time. Joshua didn't say a thing. He just did as Dean said. What else was there to do?

The massive doors opened and both men moved to Ash without a word spoken between them. They lifted his body carefully and brought him into the barn. His blood leaking onto both of their hands...

They waited for a moment in the center of the barn. Venerable. It felt like a year.

"You got what you want. Now come out. I know you're in here." Dean turned his head looking around. It was starting to rain and the thunder echoed in the barn.

"Well look who it is..." Mark stepped out with a smile.

Joshua and Dean only glared at him as if looks could kill.

The demon had the audacity to come forward and feel for a pulse.

"Don't touch him!" Joshua growled.

"He's dead." The demon turned around nonchalantly as if it were a normal day.

They waited for the demon to say something but he didn't. They just stood there before Dean became inpatient.

"We held up our end. Where's my brother." It wasn't a question anymore. Dean would tear the place apart if he had to.

"He's around. Follow me and I'll take you."

Joshua looked at Dean. "What about..." He was indicating the body between them.

"Take him to the car. I'll go."

Joshua stared at him and then gulped before taking on the full weight of the body and leaving.

"Let's go."

_**SAMMEGANDTHESHIFTER**_

There was an old tornado shelter. Meg was hiding outside of it near Sam. They weren't in it, just close enough not to get wet from the rain... much... The shifter kept his position in the overgrown grass. He couldn't have cared less about the rain as he fingered the syringe in his pocket.

There were two figures on the horizon and the shifter gave Meg the signal to be ready for whatever may be coming.

After a moment it was clear that it was Mark and Dean. Mark had left the vials with Meg and Sam. His part was almost over.

Once they were close enough Meg jumped out of hiding with a gun aimed at Dean.

"Stop. Don't try anything. Just follow my instructions." She addressed Dean and then looked to Mark. "Mark. Go to the car. Now!" He didn't question it and ran off in the opposite direction as Dean looked back. Somewhere he heard a car start and take off. He took a step forward.

"Don't move Dean!" Meg still had her weapon out. "Take another step and I'll shoot Sam then you and then her." Meg indicated the woman she was currently possessing.

"Ok ok. What do you want?" Dean held his hands up.

"Drop your weapons right there Dean. ALL of them."

He didn't take any chances. Dean even threw out the holy water. "Happy?"

"Ok. Walk towards me. Slowly. When you get to that rock." She looked to her right. "You'll see where Sam is."

"Tell me..." Dean finally recognized the woman. "Once I get to that rock, will you let Jenny go?"

Meg considered this for a moment. There was no harm once Dean had reached the rock. It was probably a good idea to leave.

"It's a deal Dean." Meg smiled and the words cut into Dean like a razor.

The shifter army crawled closer to Sam... He was so close now that he could almost touch Sam...

Dean walked slowly until he was close to the rock and looked at the demon. He stepped on the rock, she looked down and then black smoke erupted from her mouth.

Dean saw Jenny begin to fall and ran to catch her before she hit her head on the cement shelter. Dean set her down carefully and took her gun. Meanwhile the shifter had reached Sam and had his arm around his neck.

Dean finally turned to find Sam. He wouldn't be far from where Jenny was. He was horrified in so many ways when he saw Sam.

There he was. A mirror image of Dean–appearing to be badly beaten–with his arm wrapped around Sam and in his other hand he held a syringe and used Sam's limp form as a human shield against Dean.

"You..." Dean was at a loss of words again. How the hell did the shifter come back?

"No, You..." It grinned.

Sam was starting to stir weakly.

"Sammy... Don't you tough him you son of a bitch!"

Sam's vision was coming back. He felt his wet clothes and an arm holding him tightly. Sam looked up and saw 'Dean' and his breathing quickened. He then saw the needle and started to panic... as much as was possible.

Dean had the gun trained on the shifter. "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing. You did it. And you're about to do something else..." It held the needle and plunged it into Sam's arm.

Sam felt the needle enter his skin. He saw 'Dean' take delight in the pain he was about to experience. But, then he saw something else as he turned his head... It was Dean again with his gun trained on him. He saw Dean run towards him. Calling his name before he felt the drug start to enter into his blood stream.

Dean looked at Sam and saw the raw pain in his eyes. Whatever drug had been injected didn't take long to take effect. Sam was soon writhing in pain and making a sick sound as he gulped for air.

"SAMMY!!!" Dean charged forward not caring about the shifter.

The shifter couldn't keep a hold of Sam and soon let go and backed up a few feet. Big mistake.

Dean watched as Sam was definitely not on the same plain as him. There was nothing he could do to ease Sam's pain. Dean looked up and saw the shifter...

The shifter took off in a sprint but Dean was a good shot. He missed the first time, but the second shot went straight through the back of its head.

Dean was surprised when it didn't get back up. He checked the bullets... silver. At least one thing went right. It was dead, but dean wanted to bring it back to kill it again and again and again for touching Sam.

Sam lay still staring up at the sky.

Dean looked at his brother. He barely recognized him beneath the blood and bruising and the amount of weight he'd lost.

"God Sam what did they do to you?" Dean whispered more to himself.

Dean tried for a few minutes to get any sort of response from Sam. When he did, it wasn't good.

Sam looked up at Dean almost about to cry. "...p-please Dea... no more, please n-no more..." Sam was now trembling from cold and fear. "...please... I'm... s-sorry Dean... don't... h-hurt me... ple-ase..." Sam's eyes were pleading. It was a sad sight.

"Sam..." What the hell happened? "Sammy... listen to me. I've got you. It's ok." Dean tried to lift Sam but he panicked and tried to get away.

"...I'm sorry D-de-an..." Sam was now close to sobbing. His voice was rough and weak as he cried out with every movement and protest.

"God...Sam..." Dean set him down back on the soft grass. Sam wasn't going anywhere even if he tried.

Dean jumped down to where Jenny was coming to. She was on the verge of panic. Dean just took her shoulders and reassured her. He could only do so much as he grabbed his phone and dialed for Bobby, Ellen, and Jo.

The phone didn't even ring.

"Dean!"

"Bobby, I've got Sam. We're at the storm shelter."

"Oh God. Good job Dean. We'll meet you at the car." Bobby was about to hang up.

"BOBBY! Wait!"

"What is it Dean?" Dean never panicked. But this was as close as he'd ever gotten.

"I have a... situation... I need help..." He looked at Jenny and Sam. "Please come Bobby."

"What happened?"

"Just please come... I need help... bring the car if you're close."

"We'll be there with the car Dean."

"Thanks Bobby..."

"No problem Dean." He had no idea.

Dean hung up the phone. Jenny was out of it again and so was Sam. Dean started to choke. He looked at his watch and timed it. He had two minutes to panic, self loath, pity himself, cry, whatever... Then he had to be a Winchester.

**AN: I is evil, sorry for the delay. I know you all hate me for killing Ash, but it had to be done. At least I brought him back for a little bit. I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it. **

**IMPORTANT: I may be writing a few more chapters and going into a sequel for Sam's recovery. It's in your hands, the reviewers!**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Please read my other story. Other Generations.

I love you all so much I decided to update. I have a new fic now as well so take a look at that if it fancies you, You're My Brother, and I'd Die for you. I love all who are reading this.

Reviewers get a roll of duck tape.

Disclaimer: New years resolution-I will not steal Sam and Dean from Kripke... pshh. See how long that one lasts.

PS. Please forgive my laziness. And go see Juno.

_**RECAPWELLSORTA.ITLEADSINTOTHESTORY**_

"I have a... situation... I need help..." He looked at Jenny and Sam. "Please come Bobby."

"What happened?"

"Just please come... I need help... bring the car if you're close."

"We'll be there with the car Dean."

"Thanks Bobby..."

"No problem Dean." He had no idea.

Dean hung up the phone. Jenny was out of it again and so was Sam. Dean started to choke. He looked at his watch and timed it. He had two minutes to panic, self loath, pity himself, cry, whatever... Then he had to be a Winchester.

_**NOWHEREITGOES**_

Dean didn't get two minutes before he heard the sound of his baby and Bobby's truck. 'Thank God they're here at least.'

The rain had only started to come down harder making it all the more miserable.

"DEAN!" Joshua called out first. Dean forgot there was no way of seeing them. He wiped his arm across his face before standing and waving.

"Over here. A little help guys!"

Everyone came rushing over to where they were. They saw Jenny passed out with Dean next to her. Bobby, Ellen, and Joshua came rushing to him.

"Who is she?" Ellen had a look of concern. Jenny looked like crap.

"Her name's Jenny. Hard to explain, just get her someplace safe for now."

"Right." Joshua lifted her while Bobby went to the truck to help.

Dean started to stare off into space. This isn't happening, it could be. He felt Ellen grab his shoulder.

"Dean. Dean?"

Dean jumped and looked up at her.

"Dean. Where's Sa–"

"Mom!" Jo had been scouting the place out...

Ellen's head shot up along with Dean's. "Jo!? What is–"

"SAM!" Dean jumped up and ran towards his brother. He saw Jo on her knees next to him. She held Sam's head and was speaking softly while stoking his hair.

"Shh... Sam, it's ok. It's Jo." Sam's eyes still darted around. Jo took his face and made eye contact with a tear in her eye. She couldn't fix this. "Sam. Sam. Look at me. It's ok." Sam froze.

Dean ran up and Ellen approached slowly holding back a gasp. Dean slid next to them.

"God Sammy... We're gonna get you out of here alright?"

Dean triggered Sam to panic again. "P-ple-ase Dean. N-n-n-no... S-stop... I... s-s-sorry... please..." Sam continued like this until Dean backed away. Jo held Sam still again trying to calm him.

"What did they do to you Sam?... God almighty..." Jo looked up, "I could use some help!"

Ellen went to Sam and started to look him over. "We're gonna have to carry him and get him out of here fast." She looked up at Dean. "Dean. Go get Bobby and bring your car closer with blankets."

Dean stood still. "I'm not gonna leave him like this..."

"Look at him Dean. Sam needs help and what ever you did when you came up to him set him off. If you want to help GO!"

It was true. Dean was setting off something inside of Sam and it was killing him not to be with his brother. But he could run faster and get the car around if nothing else.

Bobby pulled up with Dean in front. They both jumped out with the car still running. Ellen held up her hand for Dean to stay back.

"Christ..."

"Yeah, I know." Jo looked up. "You can all be shocked later but let's move him now!"

Dean tossed over the blankets and watched them load Sam in the back with Jo. Sam cried out in pain at almost every movement until he was finally laying still in the car. He looked fine, but then something triggered Sam to go into a panic mode again and he started rambling off nonsense that no one could really make out.

"Dean... I know you won't like this, but I think it's best if..." Ellen trailed off.

"You want me to go with Joshua in the truck!"

"Look Dean. Joshua needs help too with this. Go with him and we'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Ellen!" Bobby was yelling from the car. "We need some help here! We've gotta get a move on now before Sam gets any worse!"

Ellen looked back and then at Dean.

"Ellen I won't–" Dean was about to say no when something caught his eye in the field. He paused before putting up his hand and remembering how much time mattered now. "Fine! You better get there before I do!" Dean ran off to the truck leaving everyone else behind.

_**SAMSPOVWHILETHISISHAPPENING**_

Sam was alone. He stared up at the sky in pain. He couldn't move, but he was alone. The demons were gone. Dean was nowhere in sight.

He relaxed for a moment until he heard a car pull up. It sounded vaguely familiar to him in the back of his mind but he started to fear the worst. They were back and they were just going to take him back to the basement. Back to Dean...

The car doors slammed and he could hear people rushing around and talking. No one came up to him though and he started to relax again.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps. They were far off at first, but then he heard someone running towards him.

'_They found me... Oh God they found me... please God, no...'_

The footsteps slowed near his head and a figured bent down. Sam's vision was hazy after the drug still. She reached towards him and he cringed not wanting to be touched. The figure withdrew her hand quickly to his relief and she started to speak to him softly. Sam only caught a few words. "Here now... Safe... Alright..." For some reason he believed her. For the first time in God knows when someone wasn't out to get him.

Sam let her hold his head and stroke his hair. She was still talking to him and comforting him. She yelled off into the distance for someone and for a moment Sam thought he recognized her voice. He was still scared, but not panicking anymore when the woman made him look into her eyes. She was crying a little. "...It's me..." Sam thought for a moment but before he could get a grasp on who she called out again.

There were more people coming. Suddenly Sam's vision cleared and he saw Dean again. This was bad. This couldn't be happening, he was supposed to be free.

"P-ple-ase Dean. N-n-n-no... S-stop... I... s-s-sorry... please..." Sam didn't care that he was begging and sobbing. Just anything to make it stop.

Dean finally backed away but his anxiety didn't stop until he finally registered the comforting words and the hands gently holding him and reassuring him. There was commotion going around all around him.

More yelling and car engines running. Sam's head was on fire and he still hurt all over. He could barely process anything anymore.

Sam felt himself being covered in something warm and dry. Slight improvement, but not for long. He was being moved a moment later and every jostle, every time someone touched one of his wounds he cried out involuntarily which only made his throat fell like it was being put through a shredder. They finally stopped and he was in warm place and he could hear it rain from the outside.

He opened his eyes and looked at his new surroundings and it was too much. First, it was a small space which was bad enough, but then he knew this place... Dean's car. _'Oh God.'_

This was possibly one of the last places on earth he wanted to be. More words spewed out of his mouth and he heard the voice trying to comfort him again, but nothing would work this time. He just went on like this until he was left breathing heavily and staring ahead as something inside just decided to check out.

_**DEANPOV**_

The last thing Dean saw as he ran off was Sam in the backseat in another panic attack. It only spurred him to run to the truck faster. Joshua was there waiting.

"Dean! What's going on?"

"We need to go. Now." Dean ran around to the driver's side only pausing when he caught a glimpse of the truck bed. There was a form wrapped in bloody blankets... The flashback almost made Dean lose it. He quickly pushed it to the back of his head and put the truck into gear. The tires spun kicking up mud before he tore out of there.

Instead of heading for the road he went towards the field. The impala was gone already.

"What the hell Dean?! Why are we driving in a freaking field?!"

Dean didn't answer. He just braked suddenly and ran out of the car. "DEAN!"

There it was. The son of a bitch that did this to Sam. Dean kicked the dead shifter's form with everything he had before dragging it to the bed of the truck. He was gonna salt and burn this one the first chance he had.

Dean got back in the truck without a word.

"What was that Dean? Care to explain anything?"

Dean was upset and didn't feel like talking about anything. Definitely caring and sharing. And most definitely to Joshua of all people.

"I don't have to explain shit to you Joshua so shut the hell up right now!" Dean just vented all his anger in that one statement as he sped towards the highway.

"Dean, you gotta let me in on this!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

No one said a word until they arrived at the house.

There was another car already there.

Dean wasn't going to send Jenny in until he knew it was safe. He loaded up on holy water and salt before leaving Joshua with Jenny in the truck.

"This is the place, I'm gonna check it out. You stay with Jenny and if anything happens look up a psychic, her name is Missouri. Don't leave the truck until I get back."

Dean didn't wait for a response before entering the house.

There were children crying, adults panicking in the other room. Either good or bad, Dean didn't know. He followed the sound of the children and found a small bathroom door locked.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here to help." Dean had a soft spot for kids now. "It's ok to open the door."

A few seconds passed before it creaked open a little and Dean saw a small pair of eyes peer out. The door suddenly flew open almost hitting him in the face.

"Dean!" A little girl ran out sobbing into his arms. Dean saw a younger boy curled up into a ball in the corner shaking and sobbing in fear.

"Hold on, it's ok. I've got you now." Dean picked up the girl and set him down next to the boy.

Dean pulled out the holy water. "Listen. I know something really bad has just happened and I need both of you to touch this." He tested the holy water on them both and no reaction. Except from the girl still sobbing hysterically.

"...I-I-I'm so sorry... I-i-t made me do things... it made me..." She was choking and sobbing now in his arms. "...Ple-ase don't be mad at me..."

She was breaking Dean's heart. "Hey, shh. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine now Sari." Dean heard the front door open and close. "Alright, I need you and your brother to lock the door and stay in here until I come back for you. Ok?"

Sari just nodded and clung to her brother.

"Ok." The door closed and Dean drew a line of salt across for good measure.

He was half way down the stairs when he heard a voice.

"Dean Winchester you should be helping with Sam right now."

"Missouri?" Dean actually ran down and hugged her. Some sort of stability finally. "Thank God you're here..."

"...God didn't have much to do with this one. A possessed little girl called and asked if I wanted to play... The nerve of these things."

"Tell me about it..."

"The kids alright upstairs?"

"Yeah, locked in the bathroom with a line of salt. They're safe."

"Did you check in the other room yet?"

"No, went straight to the kids. You think they're..."

"Possessed? Not anymore. They're terrified and confused out of their minds though."

"I've go Jenny in the–"

"I know. It's ok to bring her in. Go get Joshua too."

"How do you know–"

"Joshua? You were thinkin' about him and you sure as hell are pissed at him..."

"Right." Dean ran out the door.

Joshua jumped out of the truck. "Everything ok, what's going on Dean?" He met Dean half way with a sawed-off in his hands.

"No, everything's not ok. Demons are gone, but there's a whole house of people that are going to need serious therapy." Dean looked to the truck. "I'm going to get Jenny, you go inside. Find Missouri and she'll tell you what to do."

"Alright." Joshua rushed back in the house.

Dean went to the truck. "Jenny." He shook her lightly and she startled awake. "Hey, it's ok. We just brought you back home."

"Oh God... Dean!"

"It's ok Jenny." He helped her out of the truck.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just trust me. Missouri's here and she's going to help." They walked in to find everyone sitting in the living room and staring at Missouri for some kind of answers.

"Just sit down Jenny and relax." She looked up to Dean. "Dean, go get those poor kids and bring em' down. Joshua's scouting around the house."

Dean went up and found Sari and Richie still sobbing and holding on to each other. He felt so bad for these kids. As if they didn't have enough supernatural to deal with before this. They didn't notice the door open so Dean knocked on the side of it and knelt down.

"Hey... everything's going to be alright. I promise."

They stood up and Sari again rushed into Dean and almost knocked him backwards. She was sobbing hard. Richie was shy though and stood back further. He didn't really remember Dean and he was so confused and scared.

"Richie. Come here, I'm gonna take you two downstairs."

They shot worried glances at each other and Dean spoke before they could.

"Last time I came there was a nice lady with me. Now her name is Missouri, she's downstairs and wants to help."

"Missouri's here?" Sari started to calm down a little.

"Yeah."

"Is she ok? Did they...?"

"No, she's fine. I just talked to her."

Sari held out her and still crying and sniffed. "Richie, come on. Missouri's here do you want to go see her?" She looked at Dean. "Mommy has her come over and watch us sometimes or we go to her house."

"...Souri?" Richie couldn't quite say her name yet.

"Yeah Richie, let's go."

Dean picked both of them up and carried them down the stairs into the living room where everyone else was.

"My babies!" Jenny was up and took Sari and Richie from Dean. "Thank God you're ok."

Dean turned around and Joshua was there waiting for him.

"Dean... I went down into the basement. It's pretty bad."

Dean headed towards the door and Joshua stuck his hand out.

"Dean. I'm not sure you want to go down there..."

"I have to Joshua. I need to see."

They both went down the stairs slowly, the light switch was at the bottom. The smell of blood and sulfur was so heavy it made both men gag.

"Are you sure Dean?"

He gulped. By the smell alone and seeing Sam's condition he knew it would be bad. "...yeah..."

The lights flipped on and there was the scene in front of him. Where Sam's screams had been coming from. Where they'd kept him and done God knows what.

There was a blood stained mattress. Syringes and needles scattered all over. Household object that Dean was sure were used for... other purposes. And a chair with rope at the bottom of it. There was blood everywhere. Where there wasn't blood, there was sulfur.

"...Jesus Christ..." Dean's eyes scanned the place and he stood there frozen.

"Dean?"

"...I'm going to go check back upstairs. Grab some of the syringes and whatever else you might think is important."

"Alright." He gave Dean a pat on the back as he headed up. This was going to be a long road back for everyone.

_**AFEWHOURSLATER**_

"Are they going to be ok?"

"Yes. I'll stay here with them for a couple weeks and then start checking in during the day. They'll make it."

"Good." Dean shot a glance at Sari and Richie playing in the corner with Jenny.

"You two need to get on the road. Sam's gonna need a lot more help than just what Ellen, Bobby, and Jo can give him."

Joshua went out to the truck and started it while Dean stayed for a moment on the porch.

"Missouri. Thanks for taking care of this one I mean..."

"Yes, I know. Now scoot Dean." He turned but caught one last thing. "Oh and Dean, I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"DEAN!" Joshua yelled from the truck. "GET IN OR I'LL LEAVE YOUR ASS BEHIND!"

"Alright! I'm coming." Dean ran towards the truck and again saw the now two blood soaked bundles in the truck bed before he jumped in and they sped off.

_**THEIMPALA**_

They'd been in the car for a few hours and Sam was still checked out and staring off into space. Jo was still whispering words of comfort that had long ago started to get old and sound like non-sense.

"Bobby turn the car around." Ellen looked over.

"What? Why?"

"Because Bobby. Look at him. We can't just take him into a hotel. We need to keep this under wraps."

"Hospital?"

"Believe me, if I had my way he'd have been there a long time ago. No, it'll get the boys in caught and in even more trouble than they are now."

"Where to then?"

"Well I was thinking we'd stay at your place. It's out of the way enough that the boys can hide out and it'll be a good place to recover."

The impala made a 180 and went towards Nebraska.

"I still don't know how we're gonna fix all this..."

"Ellen, if there's one thing that we're good at it's breaking and entering. We'll go on some errands and... borrow... what we need from the hospital."

"I'll call Dean and tell him where we're going. Hopefully he hasn't murdered Joshua yet."

Ellen dialed Deans number. Instant agreement on going to Bobby's instead. It was now just a race to see who got there first.

**AN: I'm sorry for all the Sam girls that this was less centered around Sam, but the plot bunny was attacking me in my sleep and I had to get this bit cleared up. **

**I is evil, sorry for the delay. Something's better than nothing right? I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it. **

**IMPORTANT: I may be writing a few more chapters and going into a sequel for Sam's recovery. It's in your hands, the reviewers!**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	14. Chapter 14

1AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review. Look for sequel(s)

Happy Easter. This update has been on my to do list for a long time. I apologize for chronic laziness. Please pray that I get into the college that I want though.

Reviewers get rock salt guns.

Disclaimer: I own Sam and Dean... Oh yeah, and the Easter Bunny is real too and can really lay eggs. Not mine as always.

Dean was PISSED. Not just at Joshua. At the world. At demons. At everything. At the fact that Joshua was driving and that was one less thing Dean could control. Joshua finally smacked Dean after 45 minutes of insistent, "Drive faster Joshua or I swear I will (insert different action every time here) DAMNIT!"

"Dean, can we focus on not fighting and getting to Sam? Just calm down."

"I AM focused Joshua. And right now I'm waiting and my brother's... I'm pissed and I'll yell all I want to. Maybe you should just shut up!"

"Fine." It would at least be quiet.

Scratch that. Guitar solo randomly breaking out Dean's pho-

"WHAT!" Dean was on edge and didn't even look at the ID.

"...Sorry Ellen." It was half hearted.

"Alright. We'll be there." The phone snapped closed.

"Turn around, we're going to Bobby's."

Joshua did without question. He'd give his right hand for some peace, or the illusion of it, for a while.

_**ATBOBBY'S**_

The impala pulled up on the muddy road in front of Bobby's door. The storm had seemed to follow them.

"I'm gonna go on in and get a room cleared for him quick." Bobby was half-way out of the car.

"Good idea, I'm coming too, I'll help." Ellen started to leave too. "Stay here with him Jo. We'll be back as fast as we can."

"Ok." Jo swallowed.

"Alright sweetie. Keep him calm." Ellen left.

Jo was left with Sam.

Sam just kept staring forward and it scared her. How could anyone fix this? He looked awful and had a fever despite the fact that he was shaking. Due to fear or something else.

"...Oh God Sam..." Jo was trying hard not to break down but tears came anyway.

Then Sam stopped his blank stare. He blinked and opened his eyes and looked into her's. She stopped crying with a hiccup.

"Sam?"

"Sam...?" She jostled him a little which only got her a small cry of pain in response.

"...Ah, Sam..." He just stared at her. There was at least a little less pain in his eyes and he wasn't as stiff.

"Please... Just... say something if you're in there..."

"...ere...am...I...?" He started coughing as much as his throat would allow.

"Shh... Sam, we're at Bobby's, it's ok, you're safe."

Sam suddenly looked around again and started to breathe heavily and his eyes darted around in fear.

"Sam? What is it?"

"Sam?"

"...Car...Dea..." Sam paused and looked up at her again begging. "Please... n-n-n-no m-more..."

"You're safe Sam."

Ellen and Bobby came out. 'Finally'

"We've got the room downstairs ready. Has he said anything?"

"Yeah. Just get him out of here and in the house." "Alright Sam, we're going to move you now. Okay?"

Nothing.

All three of them moved him carefully into the house. He passed out half way to the room and didn't move once placed on the bed.

"Keep an eye on him. We'll take shifts."

"Good idea Ellen."

"You've been driving and Jo, you've been in the back keeping him calm. Take a break, I'll go first."

They heard a truck pull up and two doors slam. Dean and Joshua.

They both ran into the house seeking shelter. Dean's first thought was on Sam and he began to check all the rooms. He found Sam completely still laying on a bed on the first floor. Sam was still drenched from the rain earlier.

"Good you're here Dean." Ellen paused, "Where's Joshua?"

Dean looked out the window and saw Joshua carrying a large bundle into the shed.

"He's taking care of... some business." Dean couldn't break the news of Ash's death to them just yet. "How is he?" Dean indicated Sam.

"He's calm now at least."

Joshua appeared at the door, his clothes were wet from the storm. "Dean."

"What?" Dean spun around.

"We need to talk. Now."

Dean didn't argue this time, instead he followed Joshua into another unoccupied room.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Bobby was in the kitchen with Jo. They hadn't eaten since they left. Beer and chips. Neither one felt like cooking. Bobby went for the food while Jo sat at the table. She was still soaked even after the car ride from holding onto Sam.

"Who should take the next shift?" Jo just threw the question out there.

"Dean can't... maybe Joshua, but I think Dean would kill him first."

"That leaves us then."

"You're exhausted Jo, I'll take the next one if you want."

Jo considered this for a moment. She was just so god damned tired right now though that she didn't protest and took a drink.

"Listen, go to one of the empty rooms. There's one next to Sam's and some upstairs. Get some rest for a while. We'll wake you up if anything changes."

"I'll drop my stuff, but I'm not going to just take a nap."

"Jo." Bobby looked up, there wasn't any use in fighting a losing war. "Fine, have it your way."

Jo got up and once again went out into the storm to grab some bags.

She went for the room next to Sam's. She heard Joshua and Dean in the next room.

"...We have to say something."

"Not now, we just got here Joshua."

"They're gonna ask sooner or later. We can't just hide this from them."

"How do you propose we tell them then! 'Oh, the demons wanted either you or Ash dead so he shot himself.'?"

Jo gasped and quickly covered her mouth. There was a pause in the conversation before it continued.

"Something along those lines."

"Fine, but I'm not going in on my own. You were there too. Ash's blood is on both of our hands." Dean finally walked away and Jo ducked into her room.

Dean noticed something out of the corner of his eye at turned around. Jo was just carrying her stuff into the room. 'Crapcrapcrapcrapsonofabitchno' What if she heard them?

"Jo, hey." It was all Dean could come up with on the spot.

Jo stood up from the bags. Great. She had to mask everything now. "Hey Dean." No tears, but her voice cracked a little.

Dean saw how she turned her back on him to continue with the bags. Not good. "You ok...? You look a little-"

"I'm fine Dean." Her voice was dead. "I'm just tired."

Dean just stood there.

"Really Dean. I'm tired, drenched, and I just need to relax a little." Jo just stared at Dean. 'Shit, I'm giving it away.'

"You sure?"

"Yes Dean." She was searching for an answer to make him leave and hide her emotions. She went down the path of irritation. "Can you close the door? I know its been a while since you've had any fun, but this isn't a peep show. I want to shower and get some dry clothes on." She continued the act. 'He's buying it.' Seriously Dean. A little privacy here?"

"Fine." Dean closed the door believing she was safe from the truth. He heard the shower start to run and walked away.

Jo got in the shower and used it to also mask her sobs.

Dean went upstairs and picked the room closest to the stairs. There were two beds. The one Sam always slept in and his. He'd dragged his duffle in earlier and after changing he sat on the bed. As much as he tried, he couldn't stay awake and drifted off.

Jo started unpacking. 'Ash is dead. Ash is dead. Is dead. Is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead' Echoed in her mind. She debated telling Ellen and Bobby. No, that wasn't her place. Dean and Joshua need to say it. Jo sat there with here duffle empty, holding her dad's knife. One more piece of her family had been ripped away. And again because of a Winchester...

There was a knock on her door and it brought her out of her thoughts.

"Jo? Jo, it's Joshua. Wanna let me in?"

"Sure." Jo opened the door unaware of how red her face still was.

"Hey umm... Woah, Jo. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just been a long day. I've been out in the rain and I'm tired."

"Alright... Bobby's taking his shift now. I thought I'd let you know cause'..."

"I know. Sam can't stand Dean for some reason and-"

"I'm pretty sure he'll deck me if I go in there."

"I'm next, I know. Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah, we got him into some dry clothes. He should be comfortable now... relatively at least."

"That's good." Jo looked down.

"Yeah, Dean's crashed upstairs. Bobby's watching Sam and Ellen is showering and getting settled in. No one's really talking."

"Yeah, it's been quiet." Jo spoke softly.

"Do you want anything, I'm going to make something to eat."

"I'm good."

"Alright." Joshua turned his back to head to the kitchen.

"Joshua..." She whispered at first. "Josh."

"Yeah." He turned his head.

"Josh... I."

"You what?"

"I know." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Joshua didn't ask how. It didn't matter. He walked over and held her. "I'm so sorry." It was the only thing he could muster up. "Do Ellen and Bobby...?"

"No. I don't think so. I haven't said anything."

"Jo. I know this might be a lot to ask, but could you keep this quiet, about Ash? Dean and I should tell them."

"Yeah." She just nodded.

"Good." Joshua let go of her. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah... Just wake me up when it's my shift. Don't tell anyone I'm asleep."

"Sure thing."

Joshua went ahead of Dean and told Bobby and Ellen. It was an act of mercy towards Dean and a peace offering. They didn't take it well, but there wasn't anything anyone could do. They had Sam back, and that was the most important thing. Sam was back and safe.

**AN: I is evil, sorry for the delay. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it. Yes, I know this chapter turned out lame, but that's how things are.**

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS THE LAST INSTALMENT OF DEAL. LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL FOR SAM'S RECOVERY. THERE WILL BE MUCH ANGST AND HURT.**

**I WILL POST A CUTTING FROM THE SEQUEL AS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the cutting I promised.**

Disclaimer: I got in an accident so for the common good I will not drive the Impala.

Dean was wandering around aimlessly. He wanted to find something _anything_ that could possibly help Sam. As hard as it was, he finally went to the one place he had avoided looking. The stuff Joshua brought back...

He held started to gag but held it back. Everything was covered in sulfur or Sam's blood. But there was one thing that stood out. A black case. Dean opened it slowly there was a note inside.

"Hey! You all should see this!"

Joshua rushed in.

"Where's everyone?"

"Bobby's watching Sam, Ellen is in the shower, and Jo's unpacking."

"Oh." Dean was stuck with Joshua and still was refraining from beating his face in.

Inside the box were syringes lined up in some sort of order along with the note.

"_You're going to want these. Withdrawal can be a bitch... Poor Sammy, hope you don't forget a dose. Get well soon Sam."_

The note had instructions on how to ween Sam off the drug. Joshua and Dean were disgusted by the note. They would have ripped it into a million pieces if it didn't have instructions on it.

Dean read it over and over again before Joshua put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, Dean! Snap out of it."

"Why the hell are you not freaking out?"

"Demons lie Dean. Don't forget that. For all we know this might hurt Sam more than it'll help him."

"You're right."

Dean glanced at the note again and read the times that Sam should get a dose.

"_Once every four hours for the first two days."_

"Well... It's been longer than that. I guess demons do--"

They were caught off guard by moaning that turned into sobs that eventually turned into gasps and screams.

They looked at each other.

"Sam."

**I hope this satisfies some of you. Keep in mind that this is a cutting from the sequel, not a full chapter.**

**I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but life just keeps on attacking me.**

**Reviews rock my salt as always.**

**You know where the button is.**


End file.
